The Bodyguard
by 29tigers
Summary: What if Izuku had a hidden quirk that didn't appear until he was pushed to his braking point, and it activated when he saved a girl and her family from some thugs,he goes on to be the girls bodyguard and maybe something more.(I have also uploaded this story to wattpad, so if you want pics and videos, for references go check it out.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Ancient Spirit Awakens**

* * *

It was Another morning for a 8 year old Izuku Midoriya, the young boy was currently making his way to the grocery store to buy anything that could be on sale. "I hope that they have a sale on pork, I would relay like some Katsudon it's been a while since I have had it, the last time I had was..." he was broken from his thought when he heard a scream come from the ally.

"What was that?" he says and runs over to check it out. "I hope whatever it is isn't anything serious." He says as rounds the corner and what he sees scares him it looks to be a family with a man is a really nice black suit, a woman in a elegant black dress, and a little girl that looks to be about his age, he also sees what looks to be what he thinks is a another man on the ground unable to move.

"D-damn you bastard you have a paralysis quirk don't you?" the man on the floor asks as a man that appears tobe in his 30's wearing brown boots,black jeans, a black shirt and a brown jacket, walks over to him and puts his boot on the other man's chest and smiles. "So what if I do, what are you going to wine and say it was a cheap shot?" Then man says and looks over a the woman.

"Ohh, well well look at we have here, such a lovely woman me and my boys are going to have fun with you." he say and licks his lips. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WIFE!" The man in the nice suit yells. "I REALLY HATE THE HEROIC HUSBAND ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE BODYGUARDS!" The man with his boot on the now identified bodyguard yells and starts to stomp on him.

"Aghh!." The bodyguard yells in pain. "JACK!" the woman yells. "I'm alright Miss, I have had worse." Jack responds. "I doubt that buddy but I think your about to." the man standing over him says and pulls a gun out from behind his back and points it right in face and smiles.

"Your about to die in front of your people, tell me bodyguard how does it fell to know that you have failed, that the man will he killed, the woman raped, and the little girl has to watch it all." he says almost laughing.

"RUN GET OUT HERE RUN!" Jack yells and looks at the family behind him they are to frozen in fear of what they herder to do anything. "J-jack we can't just leave you here." the woman says with tires in her eyes. "Ayako is right we can't leave you here you're like a member of the family." the man says.

"Thanks boss that means lot to me, but please run, if he relay dose have a paralyses quirk there's no way of knowing how it works." Jack says. "That's sweet they are all concerned it makes me sick." the man says and growls a little. "Time to say goodbye." He says and is about to pull the trigger, he stops when he hears a scream. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" an angry Izuku yells and everyone looks at him. "A little boy?" they all think at the same time.

"Scram kid this is none of your business." The man holding the gun says. "NO I SAID LEAVE THEM Alone!" Izuku says and starts to growl. "So you want to play hero kid fine you die first." he says and points the gun at Izuku. "NO HE'S JUST A.." Ayako starts to say then BANG.

"I hate hero wannabes." he says. "Now where was..." He stops and looks at Izuku. "H-h-h-how are you alive?" he says falling to the ground scared. "Stay back." he says and shots the gun until he runs out of bullets.

"You should have listened when I told you to leave them alone, now it's time to pay." Izuku says with a smirk. And then what the others see shocks, amazes, and scares them all at once. a spirit of tiger appears behind the boy and runs into him covering him in what looks to be a hero suit that all green with some black strips. The man looks scared as Izuku rushes him and kicks him into a wall knocking him out.

He then lets out a roar in victory sounding exactly like a tiger. He walks over to man on the floor and he powers down. "Are you ok sir?" Izuku asks and look at the man. "Yeah I'm ok kid, thanks, you got a pretty amazing quirk." Jack says as he starts to sit up.

Izuku looks at him confessed. "What do you mean sir I'm quirk less."Izuku says. "Kid trust me your not Jack says and gets up and looks around. "God this is so embarrassing." He says and facepalms. The family walks over and chuckles a little. "What the fact you got saved by a child?" the man asks and laughs before getting slapped in the back of the head.

"OW AYAKO WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he says and rubs the back of his head. "We were all saved by this child." she says and gets down to Izuku's eye level "Hello little one my Name is Ayako, thats my husband Noritoshi, and this Is our daughter Momo." she says pointing to them. "Nice to meet you My name is Izuku Midoriya." He says to Momo and reaches his hand out for a hand shake. Momo Grabs it and shakes his hand. "I'm Momo." "Nice to meet you." he says.

"Same." she says Ayako just smiles at them. Momo's Father walks over to them and looks at Izuku. "Thank you for saving us." he says and ruffles Izuku's hair. "Why don't we go find your parents I'm sure they must be worried." He says. Izuku looks at the ground sad. "I don't have parent not any more." He says and starts crying. Ayako looks at Noritoshi and mouths 'Smooth.' and stands up. "what do you mean?" Noritoshi asks

"Dad died when I was very little according to mom and mom died last week in a villain attack." He says and continues to cry. Momo puts her arms around Izuku and hugs him, Izuku slowly starts to calm down. Ayako,

Noritoshi, and Jack are shocked by her actions, but that dosent stop Ayako form taking a few pictures with out anyone noticing . "Nori why don't we take the boy in, and in return he can be Momo's bodyguard." Ayako whispers in her husbands ear. "Well he did save us, and the boy will probably end up on the streets in few days, the orphanages cant keep up with all the orphans now a days." He whispers. "Jack can train him." he says and smiles.

"WHAT?!" Jack says. Momo and Izuku look up at the grown up. "Izuku I can I ask you something?" Noritoshi asks. Izuku simply nods. "How would you like to come live with us, but theirs a condition once you are in middle and high school and up till time sees fit you have to be a bodyguard for one of us." he says.

"Who's bodyguard will I be?" Izuku asks. "Momo's " Ayako says and looks at Momo with a huge smile. Momo looks at the floor, 'Say yes, please say yes.' she thinks to herself. "Ok deal." Izuku says and reaches out for Noritoshi's hand and shakes it. "I hope you will serve the Yaoyorozu family well Izuku." Ayako says. "I will." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting to Know Izuku,&his power**

* * *

As Izuku and the others walk out of the ally Jack is on the phone talking to someone. "Hey it's me, send the limo and tell the staff to get lunch ready for four people, yes I said four, look I'll explain later just do what I say." he says,hangs up, and puts the phone in his pocket and sighs. Noritoshi looks at his and chuckles.

"Let me guess not looking forward to explaining how you got saved by child Jack?" Noritoshi says and looks over at Momo and Izuku talking to each other. "No, sir I'm not." Jack says and pulls out a cigarette and offers one to Noritoshi who declines, Jack lights the cigarette and starts smoking. "Do you really want me to train the kid?" He asks.

"Of course we do, your the best guard we have." Ayako says. "Thank you for the kind words Ma'am, but I don't feel like the best after today," He says as he continues to smoke his cigarette.

"Jack don't worry about like you said if he did have a paralysis quirk their is no way of knowing how it works, from what I here there are as many ways one could work as there are people that use them." Noritoshi says.

"Yeah I guess your right." Jack says and puts out the last bit of his cigarette just as the limo arrives. "Limos here time to head home." Ayako says to the two kids. Jack opens the door and the all get in.

"Suezo take us home please." Norithosi says. "Right away sir." Suezo say starts and drives to the manor. 'Who's the kid.' he thinks to himself. "So what where you two talking about?" Ayako asks once the limo starts to drive them to the manor.

"Well I was telling Izuku a little about myself and before he could tell me about himself the limo came." Momo says and gets two water bottles out of the fridge in the limo and hands one to Izuku. "Well why don't we get to know him know." Norithosi says.

"Grate Idea, how old are you Izuku?" Ayako asks him. "I'm 8 years old." He says and takes a sip of his water. "8?, your only a year younger then me." Momo says (AN: IDK if it's ture but its my story so deal with it.)

"My birthday is July 15." he says and looks at the expressions on the adults faces. "What is it?" he asks with a tilt of his head. "Nothing, please continue." Jack says. 'July 15 that was last week poor kid' they all think at once.

"My favorite food is katsudon, and my favorite color is green, I also like music ." he says. "Well thank you for sharing with us Izuku." Ayako says. "Your welcome ."Izuku replies. "Izuku, when Jack said that you had an amazing quirk you said you didn't have one, what did you mean?" Norithosi asks.

"Well on my 4th bitrhday my mom took me to the doctors so they can see if I had a quirk or not, when he came back with the x-ray he said that I didn't have one because of the joints in my pinky." Izuku says.

"Well if thats true how do you have one know?" Momo asks and looks at Izuku. "I don't know." Izuku says. "I can answer that." says a mysterious voice. they all look around. "Who said that?" they all say in unison.

"It was I." the voice says and then they see something form next to Izuku. "Ahhh, what's going on?" Izuku says. "Calm your self child I'll not harm any of you." the spirit says. "I'm what you now call a quirk." it says.

"What do you mean what we now call a quirk?" Jack says. "Well you see thousand of years ago humans like today prayed to gods for blessings, I'm one of those blessings, I was blessing for a very capable warrior, and when he passed I was supposed to move pass to next person I deemed worthy, but sadly non wore until today." He says.

"Whats your name?" Momo asks. "I do not have one, I was only called a blessing nothing more." he says. "Why don't I give you one?" Izuku asks. "If that's what you want then I will gladly accept it." he says.

Izuku thinks for awhile, "I got it your name is Koro." Izuku says with a smile. "I like it Koro." Koro says and looks around. "Allow me to explain what the boy can do, he has enhanced sight, smell, hearing, night vision, he can heal from wounds faster, as he will be able to distribute power to his body to increase output, he also has a boost to his reflexes." Koro says. "

Wow that's just amazing." Ayako says. "Yes but the boy needs to tain his body so he can use the power ups with no back lash." Koro says. "We understand, Jack will train his and everything. " Norithosi says. Koro nods and look at him, "I hope you train him well." Koro says.

"I will don't worry about it." Jack says. "Koro I have a question do you have to applier every time so Izuku can put on his hero custom?" Momo asks. "Yes I do, why do you ask?" he says. "Well I think it can give people quite a scare is there another way to do it?" She asks.

"Let me try something." he says. In a few seconds a jade tiger necklace appears around Izuku's neck. "How's this?" Koro asks from inside the necklace as it glows to match his speech.

"That will do fine, plus it relay brings out Izuku's eyes." Momo says with huge smile on her face. Izuku blushes at the compliment, "T- thank you." he says. 'Dose she like him?' all adults think at once.

"All you have to do Izuku is grab the necklace and put a little of your energy into it and your hero suit will appear, also if you need to talk to me just call my name and I'll will answer, and with that I I'll take my leave form all of you, goodbye." Koro says and the glow dies down until it just like normal jade. "Look Izuku we are home." Momo says and points out to the manor and Izuku is aw stuck at the sight before him. "Wow." Is all he can say.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New home, traing, Izuku's first song.**

* * *

As the limo came to stop in front of the house Jack opens the door and everyone gets out. "Wow, your house is beautiful." Izuku says as he looks at the manor. "Thank you Izuku, why don't we head on inside for lunch."

Ayako says. "Jack it's going to be story time soon." Noritoshi says laughing and then gets hit on the back of his head. "Really again Ayako?" He says rubbing the back of his head. "Stop making fun of Jack or your sleeping on the couch in the living room tonight, got it?" Ayako says as she fallows Momo and Izuku up the stairs.

"Yes dear." Noritoshi replies as he sweets bullets knowing to well what it's like to be on his wife's bad side.

As they walk into the Manor they are greeted by a maid she bows before greeting them. "Welcome home, master, mistress, lady yaoyorozu and..." she stops when she sees Izuku. "Uhhhh Master who's the boy?" She asks as she points to Izuku.

"This is Izuku, he saved us from a bad man that took down Jack." Momo says patting Izuku's hair. The maid looks shocked and looks at Jack who facepalms at the memory.

"IT'S TRUE?!" She asks surprised and gets nods in return from everyone. "W-wow... that's a lot to process." She says and bows before leaving.

"Grate now everyone is going to know faster then I'd like them too." Jack says as he walks off.

"Sooo lunch?" Noritoshi asks.

(Time skip night time later that day.)

Izuku is being given a tour of the Manor by Momo and her parents. "Izuku, earlier today you said you liked music, do you play any instruments?" Momo asks.

"I started to learn how to play the piano, I want to learn how to play more things, I also kind of stated to write music." Izuku says.

"Really?, can we hear it?" Ayako asks.

"It's not finished yet, also I have to rewrite some stuff in it, also get better at playing instruments." Izuku says.

"Well if we get you lessons will you play for us from time to time?" Noritoshi asks.

"You don't have to do that sir." Izuku says.

"Think of it as a late birthday present." Ayako says.

"B-but..." Izuku gets cut off by Momo whispering in his ear. "Just accept it your not going to win." Momo says.

"Ok, thank you." Izuku says.

(Later that night in Ayako and Noritoshi's room)

"Hey Nori have you noticed the way Momo is around Izuku?" Ayako asks as she changes into her black silk nightgown.

"A little why do you ask?" Noritoshi says. "Well do you think that she actually likes him or is it like a playground crush type thing?" She asks.

"I don't know,I think that will fall under your department." He says.

Ayako gets her phone and goes to her pictures and smiles at the pictures she took earlier that day when they meet Izuku. "Just look at how cute they are." She squeals.

Noritoshi looks at the picture and chuckles. "If in the future my daughter wants to be with her prince in shining armor, I won't stand in the way of her happiness."

(Time skip 2 years)

Izuku has started training with Jack in various forms of hand to hand combat such as Judo, Mixed Martial arts(MMA),Taekwondo,Jujitsu,Kung Fu, Systema, Capoeira, and much more. He has also been trained in basic

firearm usage as well as sword, bow staff, nunchucks, and other weapons. He has also trained his quirk that he calls spirit, he also helps Momo train her quirk when she asks him to. He has learned that there much

more he can do with his quirk, like something he calls spirit force that can make Koro's spirit body form around him to give him more tiger like abilities and characteristics , it also lets him create thing such as spirit

weapons, and spiritual tiger paws and claws he can use to grab things and pull things, he has also learned that he can use his roars in combat situations as well, he can also found something out form Koro that is

something that will happen to him when his losses all control of his emotions, Koro basically calls it primal, he can also make spirit clones to help him in combat, he has something called spirit force that can send waves

of green spiritual energy at an opponent. On top of that he has started learning other languages such as English, Spanish, French, Italian, portugués, and many more.

(Time skip 1 year)

It is the Izuku's birthday he decides to play a song on a piano that he has dedicated to his parents. He makes his way to the music room with the sheet music ,sets it down, he sits down and starts to play.

"when I was 7 years old my mama told me, go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely, when I was 7 years old."

Izuku starts singing and gets tears in his eyes remembering his mother.

"It's a big big world, but I thought I was bigger, pushing myself to the limits, I'm learning quicker."

Momo is currently walking around when she hears Music and singing comping from the music room. "Is Izuku singing, I need to see and hear this for myself." She says and walks over to the room and is about to go in but stops at the door.

"By 8 orphaned, surviving wasn't easy, but then my life got better "

"Now I'm 11 years old my daddy wold have told me, Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely, now I'm 11 years old."

Izuku sings more and as more tears form in his eyes and he try's to keep his composure to finish the song.

Momo hears the lyrics and fells her hart ache remembering how Izuku told her how he was bullied for being quirk less and then when he lost his mom no one wanted to help him, that he lost his mom right after his birthday . 'Poor Izuku.'

"I have a dream like my daddy before me so I started writing songs, started playing music, something about it seem to really warm me"

"Cause the one I love is the one that really knows me."

Moms parents walk by and see Momo standing there. "Momo whats..." Ayako starts to say but is cut off when she sees Momo put a finger to her mouth and point into the room.

"when I'm 20 years old, my story will be told by the morning sun, when life was lonely, when I'm 20 years old."

"I see my goals, I don't believe in failure, cause I know the smallest voices, they make it major."

"I'll have friends with me, at least ones in favor, and if we don't meet soon, I hope to see you later."

"When Im 20 years old, my story will be told I was singing about everything, I saw before me, when I'm 20 years old."

They all listen to his singing and are impressed by it, they have only heard Izuku play but never sing.

"When I'm 30 years old, my songs sold, I have traveled around the world and I'm still roaming, When I'm 30 years old."

"I'm still learning about life, my woman will bring children for me, so I can sing them all my songs, and can tell them stories, most my friends are with me, some still out seeking glory, some I'm forced to leave behind, my friend I'm sorry."

Momo's mom smiles and leans down and whispers in Momo's ear. "I wonder who that woman could be?" She says and Momo blushes a very dark shade of red.

"When I'm 60 years old, my daddy's gone, remembering life and my life is better, I hope I made him happy, I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month."

"When I'm 60 years old, will I still think this worlds still cold?, or will my wife and children save me?,When I'm 60 years old."

"When I'm 60 years old, will I still think this worlds still cold?, or will my wife and children save me?,When I'm 60 years old."

"When I was 7 years old, my mama told me go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely,

When I was 7 years old."

Tears start to stream down Izuku's face.

"When I was 7 years old."

Izuku stops playing and singing and cry's a little. "I love you mom, dad, I miss you guys."

The door opens and Izuku turns around to see Momo with tears in her eyes running to him and hugs him. "Izuku I'm sure your parents loved it, we sure did." She says. And Izuku looks over and sees her parents. "So you guys heard?" He asks a little embarrassed. "Yeah we did it was truly lovely." Ayako says.

(So yeah I basically rewrote some of the lyrics for once I was 7 years old by Lukas Graham)


	4. Chapter 4

**Power grows.**

* * *

(Time skip last year of middle school)

In the past years Izuku and Momo have had quite a growth spurt. Izuku has grown to be 5'10 and have a lean muscular body, he has also cut his hair much to Momo's protest, but when she saw him with it she couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked with it and how it really complimented everything about him.

Momo had grown to be 5'8 with a very curvy body that would make any full grown woman jealous, and needless to say when that happened It relay put Izuku's job into over drive. Especially today. Momo and Izuku were currently walk back to the manor from the middle school they attended due to the cars undergoing tune-ups and do the fact that Izuku has been keeping Momo safe for years now and not just in Japan but in other countries as well her parents saw no problem of that.

"Hey Izuku, can I ask you a question?" Momo says she walks alongside Izuku as they exit the school gates. "Of course, Lady Yaoyorozu." Izuku replies and looks at Momo who is pouting.

"Why do you call me Lady Yaoyorozu, we have known each other long enough for you to call me Momo, you know like when we were kids?" She says. "Is that the question?" Izuku asks.

"NO ITS NOT YOU BAKA!" She yells at Izuku making him flinch. She takes a deep breath. "Sorry Izuku, anyway why didn't you want the recommendation to get into U.A?" She asks.

"It's fine Momo, I really do appreciate it, but I'm your bodyguard how can I be sure that I can protect you against different things if I don't push myself and my power to its limits." He says and looks at Momo and gives her a smile.

Momo smiles back and then looks forward and blushes. 'There he goes again, he is always so heroic, and that smile is just so cute.' She squeals inwardly. "Yeah, I guess anyway where you able to finish the thing my father wanted?" She asks. "Yeah last month he sent the sheet music to the band you guys always get, I think Mistress Yaoyorozu will be quite pleased." He says.

As they are about to walk past an ally three men appear in front of them. "Hey there girly why don't you ditch this loser and com hang out with us?" The first one says. "Yeah we'll show you a great time." Says another one. "And I think you'll really like it." Says the last one.

Izuku looks at Momo and smiles "My Lady, please stay back for your safety." He says and drops his bag along with the coat of his school uniform. "Don't go overboard like last time." She says while sighing and walking a safe distance away. "Take all the fun out it why don't you." He says as walks up to the three men with a sadistic smile on his face. "Awwww look fellas her boyfriend wants to defend her." The leader says.

At the word boyfriend Momo blushes 'boyfriend if only that were true.' Izuku also blushes. 'Boyfriend, as much as I wish it were true it could never be real'. Izuku suddenly grabs one of them and quickly knees him in the solar plexus at least 6 times rapidly. "You're going to pay for that brat!" The leader yells and rushes Izuku with a knife. Izuku dodges and grabs his arm twisting it until he drops the knife and sweeps his feet, so he falls on the ground Izuku grabs his arms and the knife and stabs him.

The last one try's and to shoot Izuku but thanks to his quick reflexes he dodges the bullet only to be grassed on his left arm. Izuku quickly rushes him knocks the gun out his hand and puts him in a chock hold and knocks him out. "58 seconds, a little slower than normal." Izuku says to himself and walks over to Momo. "Hey Izu...IZUKU YOUR BLENDING!" She screams worried, and grabs his arm looking at it worried.

"I'm fine my Lady, nothing to worry about." He says. "Nothing to worry about, look at it." She says and quickly makes a roll of bandages and wraps it around his arm. "Let's get going, it's starting to get late, and you still have to get ready." He says, and they start walking, as they near the street they are going to cross they hear explosions and see fire. "What in the world." Momo says and runs over to the sounds. "Momo wait it's not safe!" Izuku says and runs after her.

"Momo why did you run off like that?" He asks once he catches up to her. "Izuku look." She says and points to a sludge villain that has taken an ash blonde boy hostage. "Damn it none of our quirks are suitable for this." Deatharms says. Izuku growls under his breath. "Momo please stay back, I'll handle this he says and runs out into danger grabbing his necklace and dawns his hero suit. Once he gets to the villain he uses spirit manifestation, to make a paw with a chain attached to it to grab the hostage and toss him to the heroes.

"You brat, you caused me my meat shield, you're going to make up for it!" The villain says. The villain lunch's at Izuku but before he can land a hit on him Izuku lets out a powerful roar that splatters the villain all over. "45 seconds, not bad." Izuku says and collects the villain and tosses him to the heroes.

"Hey kid are you stupid or something?!" Deatharms shots. "No but you are, since when does a hero cower in fear because he or she doesn't have the right quirk?" Izuku retorts.

"You're coming with us for using your quirk without a license." Kamui woods says. "I have, a bodyguard license idiot." Izuku says and shows it to him. "That's one of the reasons I acted, my Lady was nearby and that was a danger to her, now if you cowards will excuse me I have to escort my Lady home." Izuku says and walks off powering down leaving the hero's and crowd speechless.

"Izuku" Koro says. "What is it Koro?" Izuku asks. "I feel like I just unlocked a new power for you, we should try it when get back." Koro says. "Agreed" Izuku says.

(Yaoyorozu Manor)

"Finally, home." Momo says as she and Izuku walk through the door. "Well you should go get ready for tonight." Izuku says. "Yeah I gu..." she gets cut off when she hears laughing coming from the living room.

She walks into the Living room and see her parents and jack watching tv and they have the scene of Izuku back talking the hero's playing. "Oh man I thought I had it rough when the kid saved me, but this is hilarious." Jack says laughing his ass off.

"Right I can't wait to see how the hero association reacts." Noritoshi says. "So, you liked Izuku's speech?" Momo asks getting their attention. "Yeah but I really liked the part When he said his Lady was in danger and that's another reason he acted." Ayako says and only gets a blushing Momo. "My my seams I struck a nerve." She says and smirks. "M..m...mother that's not funny." Momo says trying to compose herself.

"Where's Izuku?" Noritoshi asks. " Koro told him he unlocked a new power, so they wanted to test it out in the back." Momo says and walks off. "Wait up we want to see this." Ayako says walking after Momo. When they reach the courtyard, they see Izuku has drawn something on the ground.

"Uhhhh Izuku what is that?" Noritoshi asks. "Master Yaoyorozu." says and bows slightly. "Please forgive me but I felt something telling me to draw this, I believe it's due to my power growing."Izuku says.

"It's fine let's see what this development is. " Ayako says. Izuku nods and starts to let some of his power flow into the circle it starts to glow and then they here a voice. "Was it you who summoned me?, huh a human this hasn't happened since my first master." The voice says and then a mist appears and starts to take shape.

"You human how where you able to summon me?" the tiger says. "I don't know my power told me to." Izuku replies. "Your power?" the tiger asks. "Yes me." Koro says and his head appears.

"Why did you tell him to summon me?" "I felt that your power would help young Izuku here." Koro says. "The boy must prove himself worthy." the tiger says. "How do I do that?"Izuku says. "Place your hand on my head and let your power flow into me." the tiger says.

"Ok." Izuku says and puts his hand on the tigers head and starts to get overwhelmed. "Izuku stop." Momo says. "Huh?" Izuku says and looks down to see the tiger knocked out. "I guess I went overboard." Izuku says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Master I swear my loyalty to you to assist you in any way I can." the tiger says. "Also to complete our contract you must give me a name." the tiger says. "A name?, tell me you said that there was a human before me that summoned you what name did he give you?" Izuku says.

"My first master gave me the name Kohaku." the tiger says. "Then that's the name I'll give you in memory of your first master." "Thank you Master Izuku." Kohaku says.

"Master I would like to stay by your side if possible." Kohaku say "Thanks, but a full-grown tiger fallowing me around is going to cause panic." Izuku says. "Give me a moment." Kohaku says and In a second a small version of Kohaku is there. "How's this?" Kohaku says, but before Izuku can respond they all hear "SO CUTE!" Momo and Ayako say in unison and run to Kohaku. 'Oh no not again.' thinks to herself.

* * *

(AN: Thanks for all the support guy and gals. Until next time 29 tigers signing off)


	5. Chapter 5

**Party part 1**

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu is currently in her room looking at the dress that she is going to wear to the party her parents are throwing for her, for being admitted to U.A. through recommendation.

"I can't believe I let Jiro talk me into wearing this, why did I tell her that I wanted to impress Zuzu...wait Zuzu where did that come from?, who I'm kidding it's a cute name for him."She says to herself not noticing that Kohaku had entered her room. "So you like Master, Lady Yaoyorozu?" Kohaku asks with a smirk on her face.

"Ahhh, Kohaku you heard all that?" She says blushing all the shades of red, some that have never been scene before. "Oh yeah." Kohaku says with a nod and a smirk. Momo sits on her bed and looks down at the floor, "Please don't tell him." She says.

"I won't, trust me this isn't the first time I have been through this." Kohaku says. "Thanks Kohaku." Momo says while picking her up and hug her a little. "So how long have you loved him?" Kohaku asks. "Well as you know he saved me and parents when he was 8 years old, and I always thought that he was kind of cute, then as time passed I started to get feelings that I couldn't explain, so I asked a friend of mine and she told me that I'm in love with him, so I guess you can say I have always loved him." Momo says and looks down at Kohaku and smiles.

"So are you going to confess to him soon?" Kohaku asks getting free of Momo's grasp and laying down on her bed. "W...What c...confess I don't think I can do that, I'm not even sure he feels the same way." Momo says.

'So dense' Kohaku thinks to herself, "You can't just not do something because you're not sure how the other person my or my not feel, you have to at least try." Kohaku says. "I guess you're right." Momo says and gets up and looks at the clock. "Ahhh, that's the time, the party is in two hours, I have to shower, do my hair, makeup and get dressed." She says and starts to walk to her bathroom but stops. "If I'm just finding out how late it is, Izuku mustn't ready either, I'll go check on him." Momo says and runs out of her room. Kohaku only smirks 'Things are about to get interesting.' She thinks to herself. Momo makes her way to the gym in her manor and sees that the door is slightly open and hears him counting. "...169,170,171...". 'Of courses he's working out, well he won't stop unless someone tells him he has to get ready.' Momo thinks to herself and opens the door the rest of the way.

"Hey Izuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Is all she can say as she just stares at Izuku doing pull ups shirtless. She couldn't help but get a slight nosebleed at the sight. Izuku looks over to her and drops down and gets his hoodie and walks over to her. "My I help you Momo?" Izuku says and stands in front of her with a smile. "Uhhhh, well you see it's two hours until the party, so I wanted to make sure you were ready." Momo says trying not to stare. "Really?" Izuku says and looks as his phone. "Shot, your right thanks for telling me, I'm going to shower." He says and runs out of the gym and goes to his room. Momo runs to her room and looks at Kohaku smirking, "Y...you knew didn't you?!" Momo asks Kohaku.

Kohaku just whistles, "I don't know what you're talking about." Kohaku says and curls up into a ball and starts to go to sleep. Momo walks into her bathroom and strips down and walks into her shower and lets the hot water hit her body, 'His body is just so godly, I want him to hold me, I just want him.' she thinks to herself. She gets out dry's herself off, brushes her hair, does her makeup and gets dressed in her dress. A red sweetheart cut dress with a silver necklace. "I hope Izuku likes it." Momo says and giggles, as she twirls around in the 3 way mirror. "I realy want to show it to him right now,but I think it will better to surprise him, I hope he wears the tux I got him." Soon her phone starts to ring,she walks over to it and picks it up.

"Hey Momo, what's up you ready to blow Izuku's socks off?" Jiro asks Laughing. Momo gets a massive blush remembering what happened a short while ago when Izuku made her get a nosebleed.

"Y...yeah I think so, I mean he blow my socks off earlier, shot did I just say that?" Momo asks and facepalms.

Jiro smirks "Yeah you did, so what happened?"

"Well when I went to go check on Izuku to make sure he knew to get ready, I walked in on him working out shirtless and his body was just godly, his pecks, his solders, his abs looked like you could sharpen titanium on them, and the way the sweat ran down his body it looked like his body was carved out with a water jet, I just wanted to fell those muscles for myself." Momo says rubbing her legs together.

"Someone sounds exited,well I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to your place, I'm going to change there, and maybe try some of match making magic to see if you two finally get together ." Jiro says. "Oh ok, I can't wait to introduce you to someone." Momo says.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Jiro says sounding a little nervous. "You'll see, bye." Momo says and hangs up. "Mo...Grate she hung up, I hope she isn't planning pay back." Jiro says.

(Time skip 45 minutes until the party.)

"Jiro meet Kohaku." Momo says holding Kohaku in her arms showing her to Jiro. Jiro looks at Kohaku for a while, "Uhh Jiro you ok?" Momo asks as Jiro just stares at Kohaku. "SO CUTE!" Jiro says and snatches Kohaku out of Momo's arms and hugs her tight making her turn blue and tapping on Jiros arm. 'This is starting to feel way to slimier to the last time.' Kohaku thinks to herself as she is being chocked. "Jiro I think you should let go Kohaku looks like she is going to pass out. "Sorry." Jiro says and let's go. "So where did she come from?" Jiro aks. "From Izuku it's due to his power growing stronger." Momo says. "We have 45 minutes until the party starts, lets girl talk." Jiro says and Jumps on Momo's bed with Kohaku in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Party** **Part 2**

* * *

"Calm down Momo, I'm sure Izuku will love how lovely you look." Jiro says trying to calm down a pacing Momo in the hallway. "Do you realy mean it?" Momo asks with sparkles in her eyes and looks at Jiro with a smile. "Trust me he will." Jiro says,"I bet your hoping he wears that tux you got him, maybe you can dance with him, and feel up his back muscles." Jiro says with a smirk.

Momo blushes madly, "A...and what is that supposed to mean?!" she asks pouting. "You know what I mean, any way lets go it's time." Jiro says and starts walking into the ballroom fallowed by Momo who is holding Kohaku. "Say Jiro do you think Zuzu likes me?" Momo asks.

"Zuzu, not even dating and have a nickname already?" Jiro asks only to look to her side to see a blushing Momo. 'You two are so dense, he likes you, but he keeps his feelings hidden because he thinks you won't fall for him, and you like him but you can't bring yourself to show it because you don't think he likes you.' Jiro thinks to herself. "I don't know, you just have to see." Jiro says as they stop at the ballroom doors. "Ready to go in?" Jiro asks and Momo nods. When they walk in Momo's parents walk over to them and smile when they see how lovely their daughter looks.

"Momo our daughter you look absolutely lovely did Jiro help you pick this?" Ayako asks. "Thank you and yes mother." Momo says. "Good evening Mr/Mrs Yaoyorozu." Jiro says waving her hand. "Hello, Jiro how are you?" Noritoshi asks. "I'm fine sir, how are you?" Jiro asks. "I'm good as well thank you for asking." Noritoshi says.

"Mother, Father have you seen Izuku, I sent him ahead of us, since I wanted to talk with Jiro alone." Momo says. "Yes he is talking to the band." Ayako says, she then whispers in Momo's ear, "Is that why you wore that dress and sent him ahead?" Momo can only blush. "Please excuse me mother, father." Momo say giving Kohaku to Jiro before running to Izuku, and Jiro stays behind. "You caught on didn't you ?" Jiro asks and Ayako smirks "Since the moment you girls walked in.

(With Izuku and Momo)

"Hey Izuku." Momo says once she reaches him and just stares at him as a small blush and smile aspires on her face. "So, you wore the tux I got you?" she asks. "Oh, hey Momo yeah I did, I relay do like it thanks again for getting it." Izuku says and looks at Momo and he also gets a small blush on his face.

'Oh my gosh he/she looks so hot.' they both think at the same time. Izuku is wearing a Dark green tux with a black shirt white tie and green tux pants. Soon the band starts playing music, Izuku looks at Momo as he rubs the back of his head. "Lady Yaoyorozu my I have this dance?" Izuku asks and holds out his hand and waits for Momo to take it. "Yes of course." Momo says and takes his hand as they walk on to the floor and start to waltz.

"You have gotten better over the years Izuku." Momo says as Izuku spins her. "Thank you and you are still as elegant as ever, my lady." Izuku says and Momo blushes. "Thank you for the complement." Momo says after she finishes the spin and goes back to the dance and feels Izuku back muscles. 'His back fells so toned.' She thinks to herself and smiles. Izuku smiles back. "You know you have a lovely smile." He says and blushes,Momo blushes as well. "T-thank you." She says. "Your welcome." He says.

Izuku then feels a tap on his shoulder and sees a dual color haired boy, with dual colored eyes and a scar on his face. "May I cut in?" He asks. "Of course." Izuku says and starts to walk away but is stopped by the boy. "A dog like you should remember his place under his master's feet, your her bodyguard and nothing more" He whispers. "Yes Of course sir, enjoy the party." Izuku says and walks away.

(Time skip last dance/ song of the night.)

Izuku, walks up into the stage and starts speaking to get everyone's attention. "Hello and good evening to all, on behalf of the Yaoyorozu family, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to tonight's party." He says. "Now that the party is coming to a close, I would like to sing a song that my Master asked me write for his lovely wife." Izuku says and then there are claps. Izuku takes a few deep breaths and then looks at the band and nods. The band starts to play the beat of the music and Izuku starts to sing.

"The sun goes down, The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, My universe has never been the same, I'm glad you're mine."

As Izuku sing Ayako just looks at Noritoshi and smiles with tears of joy in her eyes.

"You casted a spell on me, spell on me, you hit like the sky feel on me, fell on me, and I decided you looked well on me,well on me, so let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me."

Momo just looks at Izuku as he sings and just focuses on him. 'He looks to be really enjoying himself, I wish he would write a song for me.' She thinks to herself.

"Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand, offer you another dance, dance it if you can, can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you're mine."

As Izuku sings certain lyrics the lights all go out except the lights on the stage and a spot light on Ayako and Noritoshi as they dance.

" The sun goes down, The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, My universe has never been the same, I'm glad you're mine, I'm glad you're mine."

"I'm glad you're mine, so glad you're mine, I'm glad you're mine, I'm glad your mine."

" The sun goes down, The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, My universe has never been the same, I'm glad you're mine, I'm glad you're mine, I'm glad you're mine."

Izuku says and finishes singing, and everyone claps and he and the band take a bow.

(Time skip after the party)

"Thank you Nori, thank you Izuku, that song was just wonderful." Ayako says hugging them both. "You're Welcome Ayako/ Mistress ." They both say. She lets them go and kisses Noritoshi and takes him by his hand out of the ballroom.

Izuku walks out to the balcony and looks up at the sky and sighs. Momo walks out and sees that he is trying to process something, she wanted to ask him what was wrong during the party but he told her not to worry and just enjoy her party. "Hey Izuku what's wrong you have been acting weird ever since that boy came and asked for dance with me." Momo says as she walks up to Izuku and stands next to him.

"It's nothing my Lady." He says and continues to look at the sky. 'Ok, something is wrong he has been calling me my Lady ever since the dance.' She thinks to herself. "Izuku, please tell me what's wrong." She says sounding worried. "It's nothing my Lady." He says aging.

"I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice, Izuku Midoriya, I order you to tell me what's wrong." Momo says. Izuku looks at her and takes a deep breath, "That kid told me that a dog like me should remember my place under my master's feet, that I'm your bodyguard and nothing more." Izuku finally says. Momo looks furious "HE SAID WHAT?!" She yells and Starts to make a punching bag with Todoroki's face on it.

Momo put her hands on Izuku's shoulders "You know he's wrong, you're not just my bodyguard, you're my best friend and I..." she gets cut off when Jiro comes out and taps Momo's shoulder. "Hey I'm headed out, goodbye and good night you two." Jiro says, "See you later." They say. "Thanks Momo but I think we should head inside, it's late and we should get to bed." Izuku says as he takes Momo by the hand and walks inside with her.

(Time skip in Izuku's room)

Izuku walks into his room after escorting Momo to her room and walks to his bed and is about to sit down when he sees an envelope with his name on it. He grabs it and opens it up and sees a letter.

Meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach at 5:30 am tomorrow.

\- AM

"AM? Who's AM, ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku says

(AN/ rewrote some of the words for glad you came by the wanted.)


	7. Chapter 7

**One For All**

* * *

***BEEP BEEP BEEP*** Izuku's alarm is going off at 4 in the morning so he can goo meet All Might. Izuku groans. "I can't believe he asked me to meet him today, I barely got any sleep." Izuku says as he shuts off his alarm and sits up. "Well I might as well go brush my teeth, so I can jog there and try to wake up." Izuku says as he gets up and brushes his teeth. When he walks out of the bathroom he puts on his socks and green sneakers and walks out of the manor and makes his way to the gate opens it. He starts to stretch a little and then starts his jog to Dagobah Municipal Beach. 'I swear he better have a good reason for this or this morning's news will be All Might brakes into Yaoyorozu manor.' Izuku thinks to himself.

(Time skip D.M.B)

"It's 6:30 and he isn't here yet I hate when people wast my time, I remember when this place use to be so clean, I think it would be nice if I cleaned this place up." Izuku says to himself and starts to clean up the beach. An hour later a frail looking man appears on the beach and sees Izuku cleaning. 'He stayed here and actually started cleaning it, I'm sure he will be the right one, I hope he doesn't see me as a coward for hiding and not helping yesterday.' the man thinks to himself and starts to walk over to Izuku and suddenly a green spiritual kunin lands only an inch in front of his feet.

"AHHH!" the man yells and falls on his but. Izuku runs over to him. "I'm so sorry, my job as a bodyguard keeps me on edge a lot, its hard to turn it off, All might ." Izuku says and bows apologizing to the man and reaches his hand to help him up. "Well it's o...how did you know it was me?!" All might still in his skinny form says. "I picked up your scent from the letter you left in my room, smart thinking you had me at a disadvantage yesterday, Lots of people wearing cologne and perfume, and the smell of all the food in the air messes with my enhanced smell." Izuku says and helps All Might up. "Please don't call me by my hero name when I look like this, my name is Toshinori Yagi." Toshinori says. "I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku says

"Alright Toshinori explain why you wanted me to meet you here, and it better be good or I'm calling the cops and telling them you broke into the Yaoyorozu manor." Izuku says with a serious cold tone that sends shivers down the spine of Toshinori. "Alright kid, I'll explain." he says and transforms into his All Might form . "**Well you see I want you to be my successor and take my quirk**." All Might says. "Is it even possible to pass a quirk down with out genetics?" Izuku asks. "**Yes it is, you see my quirk is a combination of two quirks, one that stocks piles energy, and it lets you send that to your body and give you super strength and speed, and quirk that lets give quirks to other people it's name is One For All. If you accept this you can't tell anyone about this**." All Might says.

Izuku looks at All Might and thinks for a few seconds before speaking. "So if I say yes to you I can't tell anyone about this?" Izuku asks. "**Yes**." All Might says and looks at Izuku with a slightly confused face. Izuku sighs, "Sorry All Might no deal." Izuku says and starts to clean the beach aging. "**WHAT WAY?!**" All might asks confused. "I don't keep secrets from my Lady, and her Family, I have spent years building trust with them and I wont risk losing it, I'm sorry." Izuku says.

'**This kid, he wants to tell his girlfriend and her family, what's next his parents, I guess I'll have to tell them, I'm really short on time**.' All might thinks to himself. "**Alright kid you win, we can tell your girlfriend and her family and your parents if you want**." All might says. Izuku blushes when All might calls Momo his girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend, I'm her bodyguard that's why I call her my lady, and I don't have parents, dad died when I was very young according to my mom and mom died in a villain attack when I was 8." Izuku says as he cleans the beach. "**I'm sorry my boy. Who do you live with?**" All might asks. "I live with my lady and her family." Izuku says. "So i'm guessing the reason you asked me here is to clean this beach, or something like that right?" Izuku says.

"**Yes my boy, also would you mind taking off your shirt for me?**" All might asks. "Uhhh why?" Izuku looking at All Might confessed. "I want to see the shape your body is in so can determine how much work we need to do." All might says. "Ok, due to my job,I have to be fit." Izuku says and takes off his shirt.

"**Impressive my boy I say you could use 75% of One For All**." All might says. "Really 75%?" Izuku asks. "**Yes my boy, now let's get going so we can tell your girlfriend and get family about this**." All might says with a big smile on his face. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Izuku yells and growls a bit. "**Say my boy what's your quirk?**" All might asks. "It's not a quirk it's an ancient power that has been dormant for thousands of years until it found me." Izuku says as he puts his shirt on. "Let's get going All might, you can fallow me in your car, I'll jog there." Izuku says and starts to climb the stairs.

(Time skip Yaoyorozu manor)

Izuku walks into the manor and is immediately tackled to the floor by Momo. "Izuku Midoriya where were you?" Momo asks pouting not noticing the position they are in. "I went for a jog to Dagobah Municipal Beach." Says trying to recover from the tackle. "DAGOBAH?!, THAT'S A 20K ROUND TRIP!" Momo yells in shock.

Momo's parents walk to the main door when they hear the commotion fallowed by Kohaku. Ayako smirks when she sees Momo on top of Izuku , and says "My my Momo you certainly work fast." Izuku blushes and looks away, while Momo looks at her confused then she looks down at Izuku and then she realizes the position there in and blushes madly and gets off of him quickly. "I-I-I'm sorry Izuku." Momo says and tries to compose herself. Izuku gets up from the floor and blushes as well. "I-it's ok Momo, any way there's someone waiting to talk to all of us about something, he is outside waiting at the gate." Izuku says.

"Really who is it?" Ayako asks. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you, so why don't we go see him." Izuku says. "Are you sure it's safe?" Norithosi asks. "Yes master, I wouldn't lead anyone that would pose a threat to Momo or the Yaoyorozu family."Izuku says and opens the door and walks outside. "Are you guys coming?" Izuku asks. They fallow Izuku to the gate and their almost come unhinged when they see who is at the gate. "**Well hello there Yaoyorozu family**." All might says and waves his hand. "ALL MIGHT?!" the entire Yaoyorozu family says in unison.

(Scene change Yaoyorozu manor; living room)

"To what do we owe the pleasure of having the number one hero in our home today?" Ayako asks as she take a sip of her tea. "**Well you see, I saw young Midoriya actions yesterday and was really surprised by them and what he said to the hero's was harsh but had truth to it.**" All might says. "I told them the truth I don't care if it was harsh." Izuku says and takes a sip form his tea as well.

"So All Might ready to tell them?" Izuku asks. "Tell us what?" Momo asks a little nervous and pets Kohaku as she lays in her lap. "**Well you see I want young Midoriya to be my successor and take my quirk**." All might says,but he is just meet with confused looks. "**My quirk is a combination of two quirks, one that stocks piles energy, and it lets you send that to your body and give you super strength and speed, and quirk that lets give quirks to other people it's name is One For All.**" All Might says. "Wow a quirk that can be passed down that's incredible." Norithosi says. "**Yes it is when I told young Midoriya here that if he accepted it he couldn't tell anyone, he rejected said he doesn't keep secrets from his Lady and her family**" All might says. "**I have to ask you as well to keep it a secret and not tell anyone, regardless if Izuku accepts it or not.**" All might says. "Agreed." They all say.

"So do you think I should do it?" Izuku asks. "It's your decision Izuku, we will support you no matter what you pick." Ayako says. "I agree with Ayako." Norithosi says. "What about you Momo?" Izuku asks. "Well I think you should do it, you said that the only reason your taking the entrance exam is to push yourself to your own limits to see how well you can protect me from all sort of things, and I think this would be a great way to do it." Momo says. Izuku looks at her and smiles. "Thanks for that Momo."he says as he pats her head and Momo gets a light pink blush on her face."N-no problem Izuku." she says.

"Alright All Might I accept." Izuku says with a smile. "**That is excellent my boy!"** All might says extremely happy. All might plucks a hair form his head and holds it out to Izuku. "**Eat this**." All Might says. "WHAT,WHY?!" everyone minus All Might say in unison. "**In order to get my quirk, it must be past through DNA.**" All might says. "Fine." Izuku says with a disgusted face and grabs the hair. "Well down the hatch." Izuku says and swallows the hair and then drinks his tea. "I don't feel any different." Izuku says. "**Give it about 3 to 4 hours, so it can pass through your system**." All might says and stands up. "**Thank you for hosting me, now if you'll excuse me I have to get going**." All might says and bow slightly before making his way out of the manor.

Once All might leaves Momo hits Izuku on the back of his head. "YOU DON'T KEEP SECRETES FROM US THEN EXPLAIN YESTERDAY!" Momo yells at Izuku. Izuku rubs the back of his head, "I didn't want you to be angry, sad , or worry about me yesterday, its was your party and you deserved to enjoy it." Izuku says.

"What happened yesterday?" Ayako and Norithosi aks. "Well you see a kid whit dual color hair, and eyes with a scar on his face told me, that a dog like me should remember my place under my masters feet, that i'm Momo's bodygard and nothing more." Izuku says.

Ayako and Norithosi are shocked, "Wow, I can see why you didn't want to tell Momo." Norithosi says. "Izuku you know that's not true right?" Ayako says. "Yeah, I know, Momo said that I'm also her best friend." Izuku says. "Is that all she said?" Ayako asks. "Yes, why?" Izuku asks. "No reason." Momo blurts out and is blushing a little and laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Preparing for UA, and a making a plan**

* * *

Izuku is currently at Dagobah Municipal Beach, it's been 5 months since he got One For All. He is currently cleaning up the beach with OFA and Spirit. "Wow this is incredible I feel like if OFA and Spirit are becoming one." Izuku says. "I know what you mean, and I fell it as well." Koro says. "Do you think that you could be merging with it and actually becoming a quirk?" Izuku asks. "I think so." Koro says. "Well let's hope so because if that does happen it would be so cool." Izuku says. "Yes, cool indeed." Koro says

"**Young Midoriya."** All Might calls out to Izuku as he walks on to the beach. "What is it All Might?" Izuku asks and starts to walk over to him. "**I want to talk you, about your Lady Momo.**" All Might say and sits on one of the stairs. "So, you figured out that I like her?" Izuku asks and sits next to him, while rubbing the back of his head.

"**It wasn't that hard to figure out, the way you talk about her, and how much you blush when I call her your girlfriend.**" All Might says. "I really do like her All Might, but I doubt she will ever fall for someone like me, I can't give her the things she's use to, she deserves someone better, besides I made a promise if her happiness comes at the cost of mine, I'll won't get in the way." Izuku says.

"**You would give up on your love for her, to keep her happy with the man she chooses?**" All Might asks. "Yeah of courses, her happiness means everything to me." Izuku says.

"**And what if she chooses you, because she feels the same same way?**" All Might asks. "Then I'll be very happy and continue to protect her as my girlfriend and maybe someday my wife." Izuku says and gets up form the step he's sitting on.

"Well I have to get back to cleaning All Might." Izuku says and runs off and continues to clean the beach. **'My boy, you need to confess to her soon or risk losing her forever, and I think I know just how to do help you in that.**' All Might thinks to himself and smiles.

(Time skip 1 mouth before the entrance exams.)

Izuku has 100% control of OFA and has started to come up with combined moves, he also finished cleaning the beach last month , he also keeps a small amount of Spirit and OFA power activated at all times without having green and black lightning dancing around him. He has also helped Momo with her quirk to make sure she is ready for anything U.A. might thrower them. He has also begun to teach Momo some basic hand to hand combat techniques, for the same reason, he also tried to help her to make quick decisions about making things, and to concentrate when she is under attack or stress so she can make things the situation calls for.

In return Momo has been touting him on all subjects, so he can be prepared for the written portion of the test, although Momo isn't too worried about that, her and Izuku have always been the top two students in there middle school tests since their 1st year, but they know better then too get to cocky. Momo also study's herself so she can keep her grades up when she gets into U.A.

Over the 9 months the two have become even closer, they even have picnics in the garden for the manor, Ayako teased Momo every time she insisted on making the food for her and Izuku's picnics. One time she told Momo; "Momo are you trying to impress your future husband with your cooking skills?, there's a saying the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach." and all that did was cause Momo to blush a very dark shade of red and blow steam out of ears like a chimney.

Izuku has even Invited All Might over to the manor at the request of Noritoshi and Ayako, from time to time and today is no different. Currently Momo and Izuku are having a sparing match in the Dojo of the manor while the 3 adults are in the living room. "So All Might has Izuku said anything about having a crush on anyone?" Ayako asks. All Might chokes on the tea his drinking. "I'll take that as a yes, and I bet we can guess who it is." Noritoshi says.

"Our daughter Momo." Noritoshi and Ayako say in unison. "**Are you two upset that, he has feelings for your daughter?**" All Might asks. "No, we have know for a while that they both like each other, but they are scared to admit it." Ayako says.

"**Well young Midoriya, did tell me something along that line.**" All Might says. "They are both going to U.A. and the school knows Izuku's status already, so they will be in the same class, I wish there was a way we could get them together." Ayako says. "Ayako dear I agree with you, but if we push them we might end up causing more harm then good." Noritoshi says.

"**I agree with you Mr. Yaoyorozu, young Midoriya told me that if he had to give up his feelings for young Yaoyorozu so she could be happy he would did with no hesitation.**" All Might says. "So he's willing to give up his own happiness, so Momo can be happy, he certainly is a selfless young man." Ayako says.

"**So you want to get them together, but not push them?"** All Might says. "Yes, why do you have something in mind?" Noritoshi asks. "**I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but if it's for the kids happiness what the heck, I'll be teaching at U.A. starting this year, and I'll be teaching heroics, so just leave it to me, I have the perfect plan, us there anything else I should know?**" All Might asks. "Well when we had a party a few months ago to celebrate Momo getting into U.A. on recommendation, there was this boy with dual colored hair and eyes with a scar on his face, he told Izuku that a dog like him should remember his place under his masters feet, that he's Momo's bodyguard and nothing more." Ayako says.

"**Interesting, well I think I have all the information I need, now once school starts I'll put the plan into action.**" All Might says. "Very good we look forward to it's success." Ayako says. At that moment Izuku and Momo walk into the living room. "The success of what?" They ask. "NOTHING!" The adults say in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Entrance exam**

* * *

It's the morning of the U.A. entrance exam an Izuku has just woken up, he gets dressed in his middle school uniform along with green sneakers and packs his athletic shorts and shirt in his book bag and heads downstairs.

When he gets downstairs he sees Momo, Ayako, Noritoshi, and Jack at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning Izuku." They all say in unison. "Good morning all, I don't mean to sound rude but why are all of you up so early?" Izuku asks. "We all want to wish you luck Izuku." Momo says and smiles. "It's true we all wish you the best." Noritoshi says and smiles.

"Thank you all, well I'm going to eat some breakfast and head out." Izuku says. "Wait Izuku, I-I uh kind of all ready made breakfast for y-y-you." Momo says and blushes a little. "Thanks Momo, I'm sure it's delicious." Izuku says and pats her head. Momo blushes more, smiles and laughs a little all at the same time. "Y-you better go eat before your food gets cold, Zuzu ... I mean Izuku." Momo says and quickly runs off a blushing mess. 'Zuzu ?' The remaining people think at the same time.

After breakfast Izuku walks outside and gets on the motorcycle that he found while cleaning the beach and has been fixing up. A green Kawaski Ninja. He drives off to U.A. and parks in a near by parking lot and walks to the school. As he walks through the school gates he sees that there's a girl about to fall but she is caught by a familiar looking boy with ash blonde hair,sees them walk into the building, he gets a packet of information and reads it while he waits for the test proctor to come in and hand out the written exam.

After the written part of the exam Izuku walks out and sits under a tree in the school garden and starts to eat the lunch Momo made for him. "Man this is delicious, I need to thank Momo again once I get home." He says and continues to eat. He turns and sees someone walking towards him. "Hey Jiro, how are you?" Izuku asks. "I'm good, so did Momo make that for you?" She asks point the bento box. "Yeah she did, she even made breakfast for me and called me Zuzu for some reason." He says and blushes.

'Holy crap Momo, you called him Zuzu good for you girl.' Jiro thinks to herself. "Well if she did all that she must really want you to pass, hey there heading back in, it must be time for the explanation for the practical exam." Jiro says and starts to walk walk back with Izuku. "Good luck." They say to each other.

(Practical exam expectation)

Izuku has just finished reading the part of the packet he got earlier explaining the practical exams, and is currently looking around the lecture hall and is making notes of security measures and thanks to his night vision he can see clearly and can see that there are bunch of kids really not paying attention.

"**All right little listeners when you are out there you will face 3 robots, they rang from 1 point all the way to 3 points.**" Present Mic says.

"EXCUSE ME SIR, I HAVE A QUESTION!" A boy with blue hair and glasses shouts and stands up. 'Oh grate a guy that think he knows everything.' Izuku thinks to himself. "**Yes examine xxxxx.**" Present Mic says and looks at the kid.

"YOU SAID THAT THERE WHERE 3 ROBOTS, BUT THE FLYER SHOWS 4, IF THIS IS A MISTAKE ON UA MATERIEL YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" He says while chopping his hand.

Present Mic is about to speak but gets cut off by Izuku. "OI, Bluedroid did you read the flyer?" Izuku asks as the spot light hits him. A lot of girls look at Izuku and blush. 'OMG He's so hot.' They all think. "OF COURSES I DID IT SAYS THERE ARE 4 ROBOTS!" The bluedoird says. Izuku sighs, "Since you obviously forgot how to read I'll read it for you, please look at it as I read it and fallow along." Izuku say.

"Hello UA examines, today you will be talking part in the practical part of the UA entrance exam, there are 3 robots that you will be facing to earn villain points, they range from 1 point to 3 points, but please do be aware that there is a fourth robot that can't be defeated, this robot is worth 0 points, if you encounter this robot flee on sight." Izuku read the paper and looks at the bluedorid that is pale as a sheet of paper. "I think he needs a reboot." Izuku says and gets laughs form everyone in the room.

(Mock City B)

Izuku is currently starching to get ready for the exam when he sees a girl looking really nervous. He is about to walk over to her when he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks back to see the bluedoird. "If your going to distract her then leave." He says. "Wow your so quick to jump to conclusions aren't you bluedoird, I wasn't going to distract her, she is obviously nervous, so I was going to go offer word of encouragement, and I still plan to , now if you will excuse me I'm going to talk to her." He say and walks over to the girl.

"Hey are you ok?" Izuku asks the girl. She looks over at him and blushes a little. "Uhhhhh y-yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous to be honest." She says. "Relax and clear your mind, try to focus on the positive." He say. She nods and does as he say. "Better?" He asks. "Much, thank you." "Your welcome, by the way my name is Izuku Midoriya." He says. "My name is..." she gets cut off when the doors of the city open and Izuku rushes in and gets 50 points after releasing a comb of OFA and Spirit force to a group of robots.

The other students just sand their confused. "**What are you waiting for there are no count downs in real life , and that kid already has 75 points, better catch up.**" Present Mic says. At his words the students quickly run into the city and start to get points. Izuku destroys robots and saves some students that start to get overwhelmed because they get cocky.

(Observation room)

"This years batch is quite amazing." Midnight Says. "Agreed they do seem to be exceptionally gifted." Eraser head says. "Yes, does anyone in particular catch your eye?" Nezu the unknown animal thing asks. "Yes that boy with the green hair." Midnight says licking her lips and looking at Izuku like he's a piece of Kobe strip steak. (it's a cut of meat that goes for up to $350 USD)

"Yes his name is Izuku Midoriya, he is a bodyguard for a Momo Yaoyorozu that got in through recommendation. That's odd." Vlad king says as he reads Izuku's profile off a tablet. "What is it Vald?" Spine asks. "Well the kid has a recommendation but, he's taking the entrance exams." Vald says. "Does it say why in his profile? " Ectoplasm asks.

"Yeah, I'll read it, it says I have turned down my recommendation because, how can in call myself a bodyguard if I don't push myself to the limits, I feel that the practical part of the exam will allow me to do just that, then I can be sure I can protect not only my Lady and the family I serve but everyone once I become a hero." Vald says.

"That's pretty selfless of him, wanting to prove to everyone that he didn't just get in due to his job, but is own accord." Midnight says. "How many points does he have ?" Cementoss asks. Eraser head looks up and is shocked "8...8...850 combined." He says "850, HOW?!" Everyone expect All Might ask shock. "I think he knows." Vald says and points to All Might.

"Explain." Nezu says. "**Well you see he's my successor and he also has his own quirk, I believe that they somehow combined or are combining and that is the result, that remains me he asked me if he can bring an animal that is part of his quirk to school, it's small little thing, that helps him guard young Yaoyorozu.**" All Might says. "I see well, he does seem to have quite a good a handle on both quirks, and I don't see a problem with him bringing the animal to school, as long as it doesn't attack the students." Nezu says. "You can't be serious?" Eraser head says. "**I think you might change your mind when you see it Eraser.**" All Might says.

"Why's that?" Eraser head asks. "**You'll see**." All Might says. "Well I think it's time for that." Nezu says and everyone nods in agreement. Nezu press a big red button with a giant 0 on it. "It's time for the real test." He says.

(Back with Izuku.)

"Izuku I think you're over doing it." Koro says. "I can't stop Koro, I have to keep on going to show everyone what I can do, to make sure I can protect the love of my life." Izuku says. "You really like her don't you?" Koro asks. "Yeah, I do I'll give my life to protect her not because it's my job, but because ,I love her ." Izuku says.

All of the sudden the ground starts to shake and there are explosions and students running. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." A Examine yells. Izuku looks around and sees the zero pointers. He is about to run when he sees the girl from before trapped under some debris and the robots aren't stopping. Izuku starts to run to her ignoring the calls of the others to stop.

He gets there and sees that she is passed out. "Damn it." He says and lifts the debris off of her and takes her a safe distance away and runs back to the zero pointer he lets the Koro's spirit body cloak him and activates 25% of OFA and sends 75% of Spirit to his arms and 25% to his legs. He jump up and then punches the Zero pointer and sends it crashing into the others and before they explode in a big fire ball he lets out a medium roar to send and keep the flames back. He lands on the ground safely and leaves a crater 5 feet deep and gets out of it. And sees everyone looking at him. "What?" He's asks.

"**A...and uhhhh that's time**." Present Mic says shocked. Izuku walks over to the girl and sees she is starting to wake up. "Oh my is anyone hut?" A elderly lady asks. "Hey it's Recovery Girl." A Examine Says. "Yes her Recovery Girl." Izuku says and points to the Unconscious girl. "But what about you have cuts all over your body." She says. "Don't worry my quirk allows me to speed up the Recovery time in my own body, if you will excuses me I have to get going." Izuku says and walks off.

(Yaoyorozu manor.)

Izuku walks through the door and all of his cuts have healed and he walks in to them living room and sees everyone there. "Hello everyone I'm back." Izuku says. "Welcome home Izuku, how was the exam?" Momo asks. "It went well I think I passed, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go shower as I can start my day." Izuku as and walks to his room.

(Time skip 2weeks after the entrance exam.)

Momo and Izuku are sitting in the a living room with there own letters in there hand. "I'll go first." Momo says and opens her letter and a disc falls out and the a hologram comes on and a wired looking animal starts to talk.

"Momo Yaoyorozu I would like to congratulate you for getting into UA through recommendation, your class will be 1-A, I wish you luck on your study's her at UA and remember to always go plus ultra." Nezu says and then the hologram cuts off.

"Ok my turn." Izuku says and he opens his letter and a disc falls out and a hologram starts playing and a woman in a skin tight white suit starts to talk all seductively.

"Hello Izuku Midoriya, I would like to congratulate you on passing your written exam with fling colors, and you also passed your particle exam with a combined score of 2,500 the highest in UA history. You scored 1,500 villain points for defeating the robots, I'm sure your asking what about the other 1,000 points, well those were rescue points you got for saving students, welcome to your hero academia, your class is 1-A, and the principal says you can bring the animal, just make sure it doesn't attack the students, I can't wait to see you, and see what type of student you'll be." Midnight says and licks her lips and the hologram shuts off.

Momo looks at Izuku who is sweating bullets. "I think I'm going to need my own bodyguard at UA ." Izuku says sounding scared and Momo just laughs and hugs him. "Well Kohaku will be their and we are in the same class I'm so happy Zuzu." Momo says and then realize what she said and blushes. "I mean Izuku." She says laughing nervously. "Momo you can all me Zuzu, I don't mind, but only if I can call you a nickname too." "Ok, what's my nickname?" Momo asks "Creati, because of your quirk, plus I think it will make a great hero name." Izuku says.


	10. Chapter 10

**Class 1-A**

* * *

Izuku woke up early today and went for a quick run around the perimeter of the manor. He is currently in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and the Yaoyorozu family. "God Izuku, can you let me do my job, I swear in between you and Lady Yaoyorozu I might be out of job." The chef says as he looks at Izuku making breakfast.

"I'm sorry Rin, But I want to do this to pay her back for making me that lunch, and since I was already making breakfast for us I decided to make some for the Master and Mistress." Izuku says and put the breakfast on the plates and sets them on the table.

Everyone comes downstairs and sees the food set on the table and he bows to them. "Good morning, Master, Mistress, and My Lady." He says and straightens up from his bow. "Wow Izuku did you make this?" Momo asks. "Yeah, I decided to make breakfast for you since you made me lunch for the entrance exam, and since I was at it I decided to make breakfast for everyone." Izuku says and motions for everyone to sit.

They all sit at the table and start to eat. "Wow Izuku this is really good, I think you could give Rin a run for his money." Ayako says and continues to eat. "She's right this is amazing, the girl that marries you will be in for quite a treat." Noritoshi says with a smile and glances over at Momo.

Momo is a blushing mess her mind filling with her and Izuku married and her and Izuku doing other things. 'No bad Momo, don't think such lewd thoughts, even though you've done it before.' Momo thinks to herself. "Thank you for all the kind words, I combined the lessons I got form Rin, and what I learned from my mom before she died." Izuku says and eats his food. "Oh, the anniversary of her death just passed right?" Momo asks.

Izuku just nods and continues to eat his food. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bought it up." Momo says and looks down. Izuku pats her head. "It's ok, Momo, I just miss her that's all, but when I'm with you all that pain and lonely goes away." Izuku says and smiles. Momo just blushes and continues to eat.

* * *

(Scene change outside Yaoyorozu manor)

* * *

Ayako,Izuku,and Momo holding Kohaku in her arms are waiting in the front of the manor for Noritoshi. "Mother what is this gift, you two got Izuku for getting into UA?" Momo asks. "I don't think I deserve a gift for getting into UA." Izuku says. "Yes, you do you got the highest score in UA History 2,500." Kohaku says.

"Kohaku is right Zuzu, that was amazing, I bet when our classmates hear about your score they will be envious of you." Momo says and smiles. "Thanks, Creati." Izuku says and smiles. "My my my, are you two sure you're not a couple calling each other nicknames like Zuzu and Creati?" Ayako asks. They just blush, and Kohaku and Ayako just laugh. They all hear a car horn and look at the direction it came from.

"Is that father?" Momo asks. "Yeah, a dark green Chevy Stingray Corvette." Ayako says as the car pulls up in front of them.

Noritoshi steps out and tosses a set of keys to Izuku. "Master is that what I think it is?" Izuku asks as he catches the keys. "If you think it's your gift for getting into UA then yes." Noritoshi says. "Thank you Master, are you sure that I deserve this?" Izuku says.

"Yes, you do, I know you have a bike, but I don't think that Kohaku wants to go flying off of it, and we got you a parking pass, so you can park in the teachers parking lot." Norithoshi says. "Now off you go or you're going to be late." Ayako says. "Thank you Master and Mistress, thank you." Izuku says and bow to them. "Your welcome now get to school." they both say. Izuku smiles and gets in the car and turns it on, "Wow this is amazing." He says and starts to drive off.

* * *

(Scene change UA hallway in-front of class 1-A)

* * *

IZuku, Momo and Kohaku hear arguing coming from inside, Izuku smells two familiar scents. "Grate those two are here." Izuku says and rolls his eyes. "Who are you talking about Zuzu?" Momo asks. "You remember that bluedoird I told you about?" Izuku asks and Momo nods. "Well he's in there, and so is that kid from your party, please don't try and kill him once you see him." Izuku says. "He called my Zuzu a dog, he should be lucky that I don't feed him to Kohaku." She says angrily.

"Let's just go inside and remember Kohaku can't attack the students that's the only reason she's allowed here." Izuku says and opens the door. "GET YOUR FEET OFF THE DESK, DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE STUDENTS WHO STUDIED HERE BEFORE YOU?!" Bluedoird yells at a ash blonde boy. "OI, JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The blonde yells.

"I'm Tenya Iida, from Soumei Junior High School." Tenya says. "SOUMEI, YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME YOU FUCKING ELITE, STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, OR GET BLOWN IN PICES!" The blonde yells.

"You would threaten a classmate?!" Tenya says and then looks over at Izuku, Momo, and Kohaku in the doorway. He runs over to them, Izuku's bodyguard instincts take over he gets in front of Momo and gets in a fighting stance. Tenya stops when he sees that. "Clam down I won't attack you, I just wanted to apologize to you for my attitude at the entrance exam, my name is..." he gets cut off when Izuku puts his hand up.

"Tenya Iida, I heard the three of us heard." Izuku says. "But there's only two of you." Iida says. "No there's three of us." Kohaku says as Izuku steps aside. "YOU BROUGHT AN ANIMAL TO SCHOOL?!" Iida says. "Iida don't jump to conclusions, she's part of quirk, the principal gave me permission to bring her to school, her name is Kohaku." Izuku says petting Kohaku. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and this is Momo Yaoyorozu." Izuku says.

'Izuku Midoriya, why does that name sound familiar?' the ash blonde thinks to himself. Izuku feels someone about running up behind them, he grabs Momo by the waist and pulls her aside Momo blushes madly at this and steam is coming out of her ears, and then a girl with brown hair and peppermint blush cheeks tackles Iida.

"Why did you dodge? All I wanted to do was say thank you for saving me at the entrance exam." She says. "Because I didn't want to get tackled, your welcome, now let's get to our seats." Izuku says as he and momo walk to their seats and sit down.

"YOUR THE GUY THAT DESTROYED THOSE 0 POINTERS?!" A KID with yellow hair asks. "Yeah, now shut up your getting on my nerves." Izuku says. Izuku looks forward and locks eyes with the boy form the party and glares at him. Unknown to both boys, Momo is killing the same dual haired boy, in so many ways in her mind. 'NO ONE MESSES WITH MY ZUZU!' She yells inwardly.

Suddenly a man in a yellow sleeping bag comes into the room. Everyone slowly calms down and sits down. The man exits his sleeping bag with a sigh. "It took you all 8 seconds to calm down disappointing for hero course." The man says. "I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher, you can call me Aizawa-Sensei."

Aizawa says.

He then looks at Izuku and Momo. "Yaoyrozou and Midoriya, come up here and bring the animal Nezu allowed you to bring to school." He says. "Yes Sensei." They say in unison and walk up to him. "Sensei this is Kohaku." Momo says and holds Kohaku out. "Hey their Shota." Kohaku says and waves a paw at him. "THAT THING CAN TALK?!" 1-A yells.

Aizawa looks at Kohaku and blushes and grabs her with his capture gear and brings her close to him. "Your so cute!" Aizawa squeals and hold Kohaku in his arms up in the air. 'What the fuck?' All of 1-A think at the same time and sweet drop.

Aizawa looks at the class and clears his throat. "Anyways, grab one of these, change and meet me outside." He says and pulls out a gym uniform. All the students grab one and walk to the locker rooms to change while Aizawa stays behind and is smothering Kohaku to death. 'I thought women where bad, but this guy is 30xs worse.' Kohaku thinks to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Quirk Apprehension Test.**

* * *

(Boy's locker room.)

* * *

"Midoriya, what exactly is your relationship with Yaoyorozu?" Iida asks. Izuku turns around to face him as he finishes changing and looks at him and all the other boys and smiles sadistically. "Trust me if either of you were to find that out, the you've fucked up." He says ans walks out living them all confused. "What do you think he meant by that?" a walking grape asks. "I don't know, but did you see the look he had on his face, I think he meant it when he said we don't want to find out." a kid with red spiky hair says.

* * *

(P.E. Field.)

* * *

Izuku is the first Male to walk out of the changing rooms, he sees Momo out there trying to get Aizawa to let go of Kohaku. "Eraser head, can you please let Kohaku go, and hand her to Lady Yaoyorozu?" Izuku says as he walks over to them. Aizawa looks at Izuku surprised, "Damn kid you are good, how did you figure out who I was?" He asks.

"I had my suspensions when you came into class, but the way you reacted when you saw Kohaku and the way you used that scarf, it helped conform my suspension of you." Izuku says with a smirk. "Your one smart kid, I might have to keep an eye on you." Aizawa says. "Careful Aizawa-Sensei, it sounds like you're going to make me your favorite student." Izuku says with a smile. "Shut up brat!" Aizawa yells.

* * *

(Time skip; everyone shows up.)

* * *

"It took you 15 minutes to get changed and come out, we'll have to work on that." Aizawa says. "Today we will be doing a quirk apprehension test." Aizawa says. "WHAT?!" Everyone expect Momo and Izuku yell. "But what about Orientation?" Uraraka. "Here at UA teachers have full control of how to teach their classes,so if you want to go to orientation go ahead, but don't even come back to my class." Aizawa says.

"N...never mind I'm ok." Uraraka says. "Midoriya you scored the highest on the entrance exam, what was your best pitch in middle school?" "68 meters." Izuku says. "No, it wasn't Zuzu, it was almost 90 meters." Momo says and Izuku facepalms. "9...90 meters?!" 1-A yells. "Midoriya why did you lie?" Aizawa asks. "I don't I just felt like it." Izuku says.

"Well anyways take this ball and throw it using your quirk." Aizawa says. "Sure thing." Izuku says and walks over to the circle and activates 100% of OFA, and 100% of Spirit. As the green and black lightning dance around him, the students look in awe. "Momo,Kohaku, go find a safe place to hide." Izuku says and Momo quickly runs off to a column,and makes straps she ties herself and Kohaku down. The others look confused, "Go for it Zuzu!" Momo yells. "Yeah show them what you can do Master."Kohaku yells.

Izuku smiles and nods and tosses the ball with all his might, he also get out a medium roar. The wind pressure sends all the students falling into a wall and Aizawa grabs a pole with his scarf and can barley hang on and tries to cover his ears. After what seems like an eternity everything goes back to normal and everyone is shocked.

"W...what power, it's even more power than the entrance exam." Iida says. Momo gets lose and walks over to the crater Izuku is in, she stops and gets a nosebleed as she sees the top of Izuku's uniform is gone showing of his 8 pack and very ripped body. "H...hey Zuzu, y...you ok?" Momo asks. Izuku turns around and jumps out of the crater and looks at Momo. "Are you ok?, you have a nosebleed" Izuku asks sounding worried.

"I'm fine Zuzu, it just that your shirtless." Momo says and Izuku looks down and sees that his uniform is missing its top. " I guess I should have held back." Izuku says and rubs the back of his head. "Hey Aizawa Sensei what was my score?" Izuku says and looks over at Aizawa. "I...I...I...I...I.. don't know." He says as he is looking at the device that is flashing in between infinity and error. The devices soon starts to smoke and spark Aizawa tosses it right before it explodes. "I'll put it as an Infinity." Aizawa syas.

Everyone is in shock at what Aizawa just said and all the girls minus Jiro are looking at Izuku are having nosebleeds. "So we can actually use our quirks this will be fun!" A pink skinned girl says. "Fun you say, hows this for fun the person that places last will be expelled." Aizawa says. "WHAT?!" Everyone expect Momo and Izuku yell. "But it's only the first day that's not fair." Uraraka says. "Fair?, life isn't fair, especially the life of a hero,so deal with it, and this is the second compliant you've had today, like I said before if you have a problem with the way I run my class you can always leave." Aizawa says.

"I'll think I'll just shut up for the rest of the day." Uraraka says. "Good choice, now let's start the tests."

* * *

(Time skip after the test)

* * *

"Alright you brats here are the scores." Aizawa says and the scores show up.

* * *

**1\. Kohaku **

**2\. Izuku Midoriya **

**3\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

**4\. Shoto Todoroki**

**5\. Katsuki Bakugo**

**6\. Tenya Iida**

**7\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

**8\. Mezo Shoji**

**9\. Mashirao Ojiro**

**10\. Eijiro Kirishima**

**11\. Mina Ashido**

**12\. Ochaco Uraraka **

**13\. Koji Koda**

**14\. Rikido Sato**

**15\. Tsuyu Asui**

**16\. ****Yuga**** Aoyama**

**17\. ****Hanta**** Sero**

**18\. Denki Kaminari**

**19\. Kyoka Jiro**

**20\. Toru**** Hagakure**

**21\. Minrou**** Mineta**

* * *

Mineta is currently on the ground crying. "**WAIT WHY IS Kohaku ON THE LIST, SHES NOT A STUDENT!**" Everyone minus Mintea yells. "What I like cats, besides I won't make a difference if I take her out all of you just move up one point." Aizawa says. "So I'll still be expelled?" Mineta asks. "No that was a lie." Aizawa says with a smirk.

"**Whatttttttttttttt?**" Everyone except Momo and Izuku yell. "Yeah it was obviously a lie, sorry I guess we should have said something." Momo and Izuku say in unison. 'Yeah you should have.' 1-A thinks

All of the sudden Bakugo walks over to Izuku. "Oí, green hair, is that actually your name?" He asks. "Yeah it is, is there a problem..." Izuku says. "Bakugo, Katsuki Bakugo." Bakugo says. "Like I said before that's my name Izuku Midoriya." Izuku says. "Don't lie to me." Bakugo says. "He's not lying, his name is Izuku Midoriya." Momo says.

"If that's true what the hell are **IS YOUR USELESS ASS DOING HERE DEKU?!**" Bakugo yells. 'Grate his still a giant asshole.' Izuku thinks to himself. "Look Bakugo, I have never met you before until today." Izuku says. "**DON'T BULLSHIT ME DEKU, YOU KNOW WHO I AM, YOU QUIRKLESS PICE OF SHIT!**" Bakugo yells. 'This must be the guy Zuzu told me about all those years ago, should I step in, no I Zuzu can handle it himself.' Momo thinks to herself.

"Bakugo how can he be quirkless didn't you see everything he did today?" Iida aks. "**SHUT THE FUCK UP FOUREYES, STAY OUT THIS!**" Bakugo yells and then looks at Izuku. "**YOU WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME DEKU, FINE WATCH THIS !**" Bakugo yells and points his hand towards Momo and before he can do anything he is on the floor face in the dirt with his arm about to snapped.

Izuku leans over and whispers in his ear. "Hey Kacchan, long time no see, listen here, you can try and attack me all you want, but if you ever try to harm Lady Yaoyorozu ever again, I'll brake every bone in your body." Izuku smirks and gets up and brings Bakugo up with. "You know I think you need a warning." Izuku says sadistically and picks Bakugo up by his neck.

"Aizawa Sensei aren't you going to stop this Iida asks. "No, I'm not." Aizawa says. "WHY NOT?!" 1-A yells minus Jiro, Momo, Izuku, and Todoroki . "Because he's doing his job." Momo says. "Izuku is Momo's bodyguard." Jiro says. They all turn to her. "Bodyguard?" They all say in unison. "Yeah and that's what happens when you piss him off." Jiro says and point to Izuku using Bakugo as if he were a hammer for Whack a mole. 'No one mess with my Momo!' Izuku thinks to himeslf

"Let's not get on his bad side " they all say at the same time. "IZUKU THATS ENOUGH!" Momo yells and Izuku stops but not before he slams Bakugo to the ground one last time. "Puny hero." Izuku says and lets Bakugo go. "Forgive me my lady, I went overboard with the warning." Izuku says as he walks over to her.

'That was a warning' they all think at once.

'I think the dog also wants to send me a warning, my future wife needs to keep him on a short leash, once we are married I'll put this dog down.' Todoroki thinks to himself. "Alright class go change and pick up your syllabus, after that you can all go home, class is over for today." Aizawa says as he pick Bakugo up with his scarf, to take him to the nurses office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Battle training part 1**.

* * *

"Izuku what you did you yesterday, well you went overboard." Momo says as they walk through the halls of UA. "I'm sorry Momo, but I couldn't take any chances of him hurting you." Izuku says. "I understand, but please try and hold back, for me?" Momo asks and looks at Izuku with puppy dog eyes. "Very well Momo."Izuku says and nods "Anything for the woman I love" Izuku whispers. "So what do your class will do today Master?" Kohaku asks.

"We might do regular school work in the morning, and then we may have a heroics class in the afternoon."Izuku says. "Who do you think our teacher might be Zuzu?" Momo asks. "I don't know, maybe one of the top 10 or top 5." Izuku says. "Well we are here, let's get to our seats." Momo says. Izuku nods and opens the door and they walk in and everyone looks at them.

They walk towards their seats and everyone stares at them. "Hey Dek...Iz...Midoriya." Bakugo says and walks over to them. "What is it Bakugo?" Izuku asks. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday and well for everything." Bakugo says. "Are you serious Bakugo, are you actually apologizing?" Izuku asks. "**OF Course I'M You NERD!**" Bakugo yells.

"Sorry, well anyways I am being serious." Bakugo says and looks at Izuku and reaches out his hand. "I'm sorry, let's be friends the four of us." Bakugo says and smiles. Izuku smiles back and reaches his hand out to Bakugo and shakes it. "Apology accepted my old friend, I'm glad we are friends again Kacchan." Izuku says.

* * *

(Time skip)

* * *

"It seems your guess was right Master."Kohaku says and looks over at Izuku while she lays in Momo's lap. "I guess it was, now it's time too see if the second half of my guess was right." Izuku says and smiles at Kohaku.

"I wonder who our Heroics teacher will be." Mina says. "I hope it's a cool hero." Denki says. "No, it should be a sexy hero, with a tight hero custom that hugs her body!" Mineta says. He gets death stares for every female in the room, including Kohaku. "Zuzu if he try's to do anything to me, have fun putting him in his place." Momo says and smiles sweetly. "By your command my Lady." Izuku says and smiles back.

"**I'm coming...**" All Might gets cut off when a green spiritual kunai , passes only inches from his face ,and cuts a little of his hair off. "Sorry about that All Might, I'm in full bodyguard mode." Izuku says rubbing the back of his head. "**It's alright young Midoriya, just try and calm down while you're at school**." All Might says.

"I'm sorry All Might, I can't do that, that would be like asking you not to do hero work while your off the clock." Izuku says. "**I understand**." All Might says. "**Today students we will be doing battle training.**" All Might says.

'Battle.' Bakugo thinks to himself and smiles. 'Training.' Izuku thinks. "**Now please change into these and meet me outside**." All Might says and presses a button and suitcase with numbers on them come out of the wall. "Are those our hero customs?" Uraraka asks. "**Yes they are young Uraraka**."

* * *

(Scene change outside the mock city.)

* * *

As the students come outside they see Momo talking to someone in a hero suit. "Hey who's that?" Kirishima asks. "I don't know but that's one rad hero custom." Mina says. "Yeah it is must have really cost a lot." Bakugo says.

"**Are we ready to start?**" All Might asks. "No sir, Midoriya isn't here." Sero says. "Yes he is." Jiro says. "Really where is he?" Shoji asks. "Over here." Izuku says as the mask of his hero custom disappears in green energy. "WOW AMAZING!" 1-A yells. "Your custom is awesome Deku." Uraraka says, and she soon gets a glare from Izuku. "Please don't call me that." Izuku says growling a little.

"Why not, that's what Bakugo called you yesterday." Uraraka says. "I called him that because I used to bully him for being quirkless, Deku for useless, is what I told kids." Bakugo says as he walks over to them.

"MAN THE HERO COURSE IS THE BEST!" Mineta yells and looks at Momo and is drooling. Izuku walks over to him slowly and picks him up by the collar. "GO TO HELL YOU PERVERT!" Izuku says and tosses Mineta to a wall with 5% of his power, and Mineta hits the wall face first and leaves a Mineta sized hole in the wall.

All Might coughs, "**Well with that out of the way lets move on to today's lesson**." All Might says and everyone looks at him. "**As I said earlier we will be doing battle training today, it will 2v2 battles, one hero team and one villain team**." All Might says and looks at the students, to see if anyone has any questions.

"**I'm sure all of you see the battles that occur on the tv, but most of the battles take place inside in places like, abandoned buildings, under ground, and so on.**" He says as the students nod. "**We, will decide the team by lottery.**" All Might says.

Iida raises his hand, All Might sees this and calls on him. "**Yes young Iida?"** All Might says. "Sir why can't we just pick our own partners?" Iida asks. "Iida, when we are heroes we won't always be we our friends or people we know, we could find ourselves working with hero's we don't get along with or with new hero's, or hero's we have never met." Izuku says. Iida simply nods.

"**Very well said young Midoriya, now on to the drawing!**" All Might says and pulls out two balls one with an A on it and one with a D on it. "**Now lets look at the board**." All Might says and the board is flashing pictures of students and it soon stops. "**Team A will be young Midoriya and young Iida as hero's, Vs young Bakugo and young Todoroki as villains.**" All Might says.

After all the students have their teams and roles Izuku looks at the board and sees that Momo is partnered up with the grape. Mineta is smiling madly and Momo is in the corner crying and Kohaku is trying to calm her down. Izuku walk over to Mineta quietly and gets down to his level and whispers in his ear. "If you don't stop thinking whatever it is your thinking I'll send you flying into the wall again, and if you do anything to Lady Momo, I'll send you to an early grave, understand?" Izuku asks with a smirk. "Y...yes Sir." Mineta says shaking nervously.


	13. Chapter 13

**Battle training part 2**

* * *

"**Villain team go inside your building and set up, hero team you have 5 minutes to prepare**." All Might says over the loud speaker. Izuku and Iida are currently on a building opposite of the building they will raid. "Midoriya do you have a plan, it seems that you have been thinking of one for a while." Iida says.

"Yeah I have a plan, Once we get inside Bakugo might try and attack me, I'll keep him occupied and you run upstairs and try to find the bomb, once I finish with Bakugo I'll join you, I'll distract Todoroki, and you make a run for the bomb." Izuku says. "Understood." Iida says. "**Hero team times up, enter the building!**" All Might says. "Well let's move out Iida." Izuku says and jumps off the building and waits of Iida.

* * *

(Observation room)

* * *

"**Young Yaoyorozu, please come here**." All Might says and motions for Momo to walk over to him. "Yes All Might What is it?" Momo asks. "**Put this in your ear.**" All Might says and hands her a earpiece. "What is this?" Momo asks. **"Its an earpiece, I you would want to wear it for this match trust me**." All Might says. "Ok." Momo says and puts it in and watches the tv.

* * *

(Back to the battle.)

* * *

"Ready to move?" Izuku asks and looks at Iida. "Yes Midoriya let's move in." Iida says. They walk in and soon Izuku dodges an attack from Bakugo. 'Looks like everything is going according to plan.' Izuku thinks to himself. "Iida go, I'll hold him off and join you once I'm done!" Izuku yells. "Right good luck Midoriya." Iida says and runs up the stairs.

"Ready to fight?" Bakugo asks. "I am Kacchan." Izuku says and rushes him. He lands a few quick punches and kicks on Bakugo. Bakugo is jumps back and gets some distance. "You sure have grown up Izuku." Bakugo says and wipes his face. "Well I had to for my job." Izuku says and smiles. "Your a bodyguard to Momo Yaoyorozu, is there something else going on?" Bakugo asks.

Izuku blushes and looks at the floor. "No, but I wish there was." He says. Bakugo looks at him shocked and starts to laugh. "I'm sorry Izuku I'm not laughing at you, you really have grown up, look man tell her how you feel,she might fell the same way, well enough about that lets get on with the fight." Bakugo says and gets into a battle stance. "Right let's go Kacchan !" Izuku says.

They rush each other and start to clash landing punches and kicks on each other. Izuku dodges one of Bakugo's attacks and puts tape on his leg, he then makes a claw with chains on it and wraps it around him and the pulls it off of him and Bakugo starts to spin like a top. Once he stops spinning Bakugo falls to floor looking like a mummy. "Well that was fun Kacchan, I have to go." Izuku says and runs off.

"Midoriya it's me, I found the bomb it's on the 5th floor." Iida says. "Copy that I'm on my way, stay hidden until I get there and then we will move on with the plan." Izuku says. "Understood." Iida says and stays hidden and observes Todoroki. "This is perfect just perfect, I can bet this dog into a pulp and my dearest Momo will fall for me, and the dog will probably be fired for losing to me." Todoroki says laughing.

Izuku reaches Iida and looks into the room where Todorki is. "He hasn't noticed that Bakugo has been defeated or has noticed us." Izuku whispers. "Yes, it's like he is in his own world." Iida says. "Iida I'll run in first and I'll give you a signal so you can run in and touch the the bomb." Izuku says Iida nods.

Izuku takes a few deep breath before running into the room. "TODOROKI!" Izuku yells and Todoroki turns around and smiles. "Well look what we have here a dog that has strayed to far from its masters side." Todoroki says with a huge smirk on his face. Izuku growls at him. "Wow you really are a dog, growing like that, your master must be an idiot for..." he gets cut off as a right hook hits him square in the jaw. "DON'T YOU DEAR SPEAK OF LADY MOMO LIKE THAT!" Izuku yells.

"YOU WILL FOR THAT!" Todoroki yells as he wipes blood away from his mouth. He uses his ice quirk to send a wave of Ice at Izuku, Izuku dodges all of his attacks. Izuku gets close to Todoroki and start fighting in hand to hand combat. "I expected more from the son of Endeavor." Izuku says.

"**FUCK YOU!**" Todoroki yells and try's to hit Izuku, Izuku dodges and grabs Todoroki's arm and tosses him over his head. Todoroki gets up slowly and looks at Izuku, "**ONCE I WIN THIS , I'LL MAKE SURE TO ARRANGE A MARRIAGE BETWEEN ME AND MOMO!**" Todoroki says and laughs. Izuku grows and looks at Todoroki and is letting his killing intent flow out.

"**BASTARD, LADY MOMO ISN'T AN ITEM FOR YOU TO PLAN HER FUTURE, SHE CAN MAKE HER OWN CHOICES, AND THAT INCLUDES WHO SHE MARRIES!"** Izuku says and lunges at Todoroki and puts him in a choke hold. "**I LOVE MOMO YAOYOROZU, WITH ALL MY HEART, YES ME A SERVANT TO THE YAOYOROZU FAMILY, IS IN LOVE WITH HIS MASTER!"** Izuku yells. "Iida Now!" Izuku says and Iida runs out and taps the bomb. "**HERO TEAM WINS!**" All Might yells.

* * *

(Observation room)

* * *

Momo is currently shocked at what she just heard and is holding Kohaku tightly. She soon starts to cry tears of joy. Jiro sees that she's crying and walks over to her. "Momo are you ok?" Jiro asks and puts a hand on Momo's shoulder. Momo turns around and faces her "I'm fine Jiro, you were right my Zuzu loves me just as I love him." Momo says and wipes tears off her face. Jiro smiles and gives a thumbs up to All Might and he returns it. "Jiro hold Kohaku for me, I want to surprise Zuzu." Momo says

Izuku and the other three walk into the room. Izuku is soon tackled to the floor by Momo. "Momo is everything ok?" Izuku asks as he can fell and hear Momo crying. "Yes Zuzu everything is fine." Momo says and looks into Izuku's eyes and smiles. "Then why are you crying?" Izuku asks. "They are tears of joy." Momo says. "What do you mean by that?" Izuku asks.

He only gets a kiss on the lips as a reply. "I love you too Zuzu, I have always loved you." Momo says and smiles. Izuku blushes and starts to steam out of his ears, "How did you find out?" Izuku asks nervously. "All Might gave me an earpiece and I listened in to the whole match." Momo says. "I have wanted to tell you for so long but..." she is cut off when Izuku kisses her. "That doesn't matter now Momo, we are together now and that's all that counts." Izuku says and smiles.

* * *

(Time skip locker room)

* * *

"Wow Midoriya, you are officially dating the most beautiful girl in the class, how do you feel?" Shoji asks. "To be honest I'm really nervous, she has been my mistress since I was 10, I'm glad she feels the same way, but I'm scared of how her parents will react." Izuku says.

"I'm sure that if you two explain..." shoji is cut off when Mineta calls all the guys. "Hey guys look, I found the gateway to heaven, beyond this hole is the promised land, Mina's Ass, Uraraka's boobs and Mo..." Mineta is cut off when he feels Izukus hand around his throat. "I warned you, now go do your peeping in Hell!" Izuku yells and tosses Mineta to a row of lockers with 10% of his power and he goes through them and hits the wall leaving a Mineta shaped hole in it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Telling the parents, and a song for Momo.**

* * *

Izuku, Momo, and Kohaku are currently on their way back to Yaoyorozu manor. Momo looks over at Izuku and smiles, she's rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Zuzu." She says. "I love you too Momo." Izuku says and kisses her head. As Izuku is driving a little girl with white hair and a horn on the right side of her head runs out into the street, Izuku hits the brakes of the car and puts the car in park and gets out.

He walks over to the girl and gets down to her eye level. "Hey there little one, are you ok, you have a lot of bandages on you." Izuku says. The girl runs into Izuku's arms and berries her face in his chest. "Don't let him take please mister." She says and starts to cry. "Don't let who take you?" Izuku asks and soon looks up and sees a man with a plague doctor mask come out of the ally. "I'm sorry sir, my daughter got away from me." He says.

Izuku gets a sick feeling in his stomach and stands up, holding Eri in his arms. "If she's your daughter why is so scared of you and covered in bandages?" Izuku asks. "Well you see we were playing tag and she fell." The man says. Izuku walks over to the car and opens the door and hands Eri to Momo. "Take her and drive to the manor don't look back." Izuku says. "Zuzu what's going on?" Momo asks worried.

"That's Kai Chisaki, leader of the Eight Precepts of Death." Izuku says, Momo eyes go wide and she nods. Izuku closes the door and walks over to Kai. "Drop the act Overhaul." Izuku says as the car speeds of. Overhaul scuffs "You know me, and yet you still want to take me on, once I'm done with you I'll find Eri and maybe have some fun with that vixen of yours." He says and smiles.

Izuku is growing at what he just said and powers up Spirit and OFA at 25% "Hey Overhaul!" Izuku yells and looks at him with eyes that can kill. "What?!" Overhaul yells, Izuku quickly runs over to him and deliver a roundhouse kick to his head. "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" Izuku yell as he sees Overhaul fly away leaving a twinkle effect. "Time to get home." Izuku says and starts walking to the manor.

* * *

(Yaoyorozu manor)

* * *

Izuku walks through the door and makes his way to the living room, he sees Momo, Ayako, Noritoshi, Eri-petting Kohaku-, And Jack. "Oh, good your all here." Izuku says and walks in and bows quickly to Ayako and Noritoshi. "Izuku is it true that you saved this girl from overhaul?" Noritoshi asks.

"Yes Master." Izuku says and sits on the couch in between Momo and Eri. "Wow, who would have thought that the leader of one of most notorious yakuza gangs would be defeated by a teen." Jack says. "If memory serves that teen saved you as a child." Noritoshi says laughing, Jack grumbles at the memory.

"Well anyways we have something to tell you." Momo says and look at her parents and jack and then at Izuku and smiles. Izuku smiles back and reaches his hand over to Momo and Momo grabs it. "We are a couple." Izuku says. There is silence in the room and Izuku is nervous. "I know that you must think I have betrayed you but..." Izuku is cut of when the three adults yell "FINALLY" in unison.

"Wait your not angry at Zuzu?" Momo asks. "No, we aren't, we have known that both of you have had feelings for each other for a while." Ayako says. "On the day we first meet Izuku I told Ayako that if Momo wanted to be with her prince in shining armor I wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness." Jack says. Momo has tears in her eyes and runs over to her parents and hugs them. "Thank you, for approving of over relationship." Momo says.

"Your welcome Momo." Noritoshi says and smiles. "Now what are you going to do with the girl?" Ayako asks. Izuku looks at Momo and her parents and smiles. "I would like to adopt her, with your permission." Izuku says and pats Eri's head. Eri looks at him and smiles, "Are you going to be papa?" She asks and Izuku nods. She then points to Momo. "Mama?" She asks and Momo's heart melts, "Yes Eri." She says and smiles.

Ayako squeals in excitement, "Yes I have a grandbaby, I'm going to spoil her." Ayako says as she walks over to Eri and pick her up and hugs her. "I can't wait for more." She says and smiles. At her words Momo and Izuku turn into a blushing mess with steam coming out of their ears. Noritoshi clears his throat and gets thier attention. "I am happy to have a grand child, I don't want any more so early, so if you two ever engage in such activities please use protection." Noritoshi says. "Y-y-y-Yes father." Momo says.

"I do have a question, whit if someone comes and tries to arrange a marriage between me and their son?" Momo asks. Izuku tenses up remembering what Todoroki said. "We will politely decline the offer and tell them you are currently seeing someone." Noritoshi says. "Why do Ask?" Ayako asks. "Do you remember what Izuku told you about the boy at my party?" Momo ask. "Yes." Noritoshi says

"Well he's in our class, and today we had heroics class, he was on the villain's team and Izuku was on the hero team, long story short he told Izuku that when he beat him that I would fall for him and he would arrange a marriage between me and him." Momo says the last part in disgust. "Well don't worry, we won't allow it." Ayako says. Momo smiles and hugs her and Eri. "Mama, I'm hungry." Eri say. "Ok little one let's get you some food and tomorrow you and grandma will go shopping with grandpa." Ayako says and smiles as she looks at Noritoshi with the I'm going to break your wallet look.

"I would like all of you to meet me in the music room in 30 minutes please." Izuku says and gets up for the couch. "Ok Zuzu, but why?" Momo asks. "You will see when you get there." Izuku says and smiles. He kisses Momo on the lips and bows to Noritoshi and Ayako, he then walks out of the living room and walks to the music room.

* * *

(Time skip 30 minutes)

* * *

Noritoshi, Ayako, Jack, Kohaku, and Eri, now dressed in light blue dress with a flower pattern that Momo made for her walk in to the room. They see Izuku sitting in a chair with a Spanish guitar in is hand and three chairs in front of him. "Zuzu what's this all about?" Momo asks. "Well I have a song I wrote for you, if we ever got together and I want to sing it." Izuku says and smiles. They take their seats. Izuku strums the guitar and soon starts singing.

* * *

"What fault do I have, my love?,

Of falling in love with you,

Of passing so many nights,

almost without sleep."

"Perhaps you think that I'm crazy,

I confirm that I am indeed,

It's the brightness in your eyes baby,

That makes me suffer."

"And for my calls at dawn,

Blame the heart,

For a thousand desperate words,

Don't think that it's me."

"Don't blame me,

I'm only a puppet without control of it's senses,

Don't blame me baby,

I'm only a traveler with a destination of happiness,

Next to you_ next to you baby."

"I expressed my sadness,

A couple glasses of Ron,

And it relieves me just a little baby,

But not like your love."

"And for my calls at dawn,

Blame the heart,

For a thousand desperate words,

Don't think that it's me."

"Don't blame me,

I'm only a puppet without control of it's senses,

Don't blame me baby,

I'm only a traveler with a destination to be happy,

Next to you_ next to you baby."

"Woah."

"Don't blame me,

I'm only a puppet without control of it's senses,

Don't blame me baby,

I'm only a traveler with a destination to be happy,

Don't blame me oh baby,

I'm only a puppet without control of it's senses,

Don't blame me my baby, oh baby,

I'm just a traveler with a destination to be happy,

Don't blame me my baby,

Next to you_ next to you baby yeah."

"Don't blame me my girl oh,

Yeah."

* * *

Izuku stops playing and looks at Momo who is crying tears of joy. He gets up and walks over to her and kisses her head. "I love you Momo Yaoyorozu." Izuku says. Momo kisses him back, "I love you too Izuku Midoriya." She says and smiles.

* * *

**(I translated Culpa al Corazon-(Blame the heart)- By Prince Royce to the best of my ability **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Date**

* * *

It's been a few days since Izuku and Momo became a couple, they are both very happy with each other and even more happy that they have a daughter. Today is Saturday and Izuku wants to take advantage of the weekend to see if he and Momo can go on their first date. Izuku walks to Momo's room and knocks on the door. "I'll get it Mama." He hears Eri says and the door opens. Eri's eyes light up when she sees Izuku standing there. "Hi papa." She says and hugs his leg. "Hey there sweetie." Izuku says and picks her up and walks into the room.

"Hey Zuzu, how are you?" Momo asks. "I'm good, how about you?" Izuku asks. "I'm good too." She says. Izuku sits on her bed and puts Eri in his lap. "Momo I was thinking that maybe you and me can go out on over first date tonight." Izuku says and looks at Momo. "Really, our first date Zuzu?" She asks happily. "Yeah, I mean we have to go on a date sooner or later." Izuku says. "So where would we go?" Momo asks. "Well we could go to dinner,or the movies." Izuku says. "I think dinner would be a nice for a first date." Momo says.

"Mama, papa will I come with you?" Eri asks curiously. "No, sorry pumpkin, only me and papa will go." Momo says. "Oh, ok." Eri says a little sad. "But you can hang out with grandma, grandpa, Kohaku, and uncle Jack." Izuku says. Eri smiles and runs out of the room to her grandparents. Momo moves closer to Izuku and places her head on his shoulder, "Zuzu when are we going to introduce her to Jiro and Bakugo?" Momo asks. "I guess I could send an email to the principal and ask him if we could bring her to school on Monday." Izuku says with a smile.

"That would be wonderful Zuzu, she can meet the entire class." Momo says happily. "Yeah, but I'm worried but Eri meeting Todoroki, and that perverted grape." Izuku says. Momo then gets a worried look on her face, "I know Zuzu, but if they try to hurt or corrupt our wonderful daughter, I want you to hurt them." Momo says. "I would do it to anyone who would hurt you or her." Izuku says and kisses Momo on the lips. Momo kisses him back and smiles. "I love you so much Zuzu." Momo says. "I love you more Momo." Izuku says and holds Momo closer to him. "So where are you going to take me for dinner?" Momo asks.

"Well I was thinking American barbecue or Indian." Izuku says. "Both Sound yummy,so are we taking the Corvette?" Momo asks. "No, I was thinking about using the motorcycle." Izuku says. "Really, I have never been on it, this will be the best date ever." Momo sequels happily. Izuku laughs a little, "Your so cute when your excited." Izuku says and pats her head. Momo just smiles, "And your always so handsome." Momo says and smiles at Izuku's affection towards her.

* * *

(Time skip; latter than night.)

* * *

"You two go have fun on your date and try to be back by 11:00 p.m." Noritoshi says. "Or you can get a hotel and come back tomorrow morning." Ayako says with a smirk on her face. Momo and Izuku only blush madly and you could see a pink smoke coming out of their heads. "What does grandma mean by that?" Eri asks. "Nothing, my precious granddaughter, grandma is just being silly." Noritoshi says.

Ayako only laughs at Momo's and Izuku's reaction. "M-mother y-your n-not f-funny." Momo says. "Well I think I am, besides your reactions are so cute." Ayako says and smiles. "W-well I-I t-think w-we s-should b-be g-going." Izuku says and gets in the motorcycle and turns it on. Momo gets on and wraps her arms around his waist, 'Wow his abs are amazing.' Momo thinks to herself. Izuku drives off to the restaurant.

* * *

(At the restaurant)

* * *

"Table for two please." Izuku says to the host. The host simply nods, "Of course sir, right this way please." He says and walks Izuku and Momo to their table. "The food in this place smells delicious." Momo says as she holds his hand as they walk to the table. "I read some reviews of this place, they say the food tastes better, than it smells." Izuku says. "It better be or your sleeping outside, on the driveway ." Momo says sweetly. Izuku tenses up, "Yes ma'am." Izuku says. Momo laughs a little. They reach there table and take their seats.

The hot walks away and leaves Momo and Izuku with their menus. "All this's food sounds delicious, how can I pick just one entree?" Momo asks rhetorically. Izuku just snickers, "I think I should have just taken you to an all you can eat buffet." Izuku says. Momo just pouts cutely, "Your so mean Zuzu, you know I eat a lot because of my quirk." Momo say while looking away from him. "I'm just joking my beautiful Raven." Izuku says. Momo looks at him, "Why did you call me a beautiful raven?" Momo asks curiously. "Because you have beautiful raven black hair." Izuku says.

* * *

(Time skip)

* * *

After dinner Izuku and Momo go to a near by beach to have a moonlight walk."Hey Zuzu, about what my Momo said, why don't we do it?." Momo says, as they walk along the shore line as the moon light reflects off the water and the waves gently crash next to them. Izuku looks over to her puzzled. "Why do say that Momo?" Izuku asks. "Well you see it's late at night, and I think I would be nice to share a bed with you." Momo say with out putting thought into her words. Izuku blushes at her words and looks over at her.

"W-w-what d-d-did y-y-you s-s-say Momo?" Izuku says stuttering. "I said that I would like to share a bed with you." Momo says and then it hits her and then she starts to blush madly."I-I-I d-d-didn't m-m-mean it like that." Momo says. "I know it's just that we just stared dating so I wanted to make sure you knew what you were talking about." Izuku says. "I know Zuzu, so would you like to do it?" Momo asks.

"Sure Momo, I wouldn't mind." Izuku says and smiles. "R-Really?" Momo asks. "Yeah really." Izuku says. "Should we get going?" Izuku asks as he looks at his watch and it reads 11:30 p.m. "Yeah lets go Zuzu." Momo says happily. They make their way to the motorcycle and Izuku drives off to a hotel, they reach the hotel around 11:40 and check in. Once they make it to their room Momo and Izuku lay in the bed and watch some t.v.

Momo turns over to Izuku and kisses him and gently bites him lower lip and smiles. Izuku kisses her back and holds her waist as he kisses her. She kisses back deepening the kiss and adding some passion behind it. Izuku smiles in between kisses and pulls Momo on top of him, he traces the cures of her body forms the bottom of her breasts to her waist, with his hands, he then moves down to her thighs and then back up to her waist. All of this causes Momo to moan slightly. Momo continues to kiss Izuku and starts to use her tongue to trace the outlines his lips, Izuku opens his mouth slightly and allows her to slide her tongue in, soon their tongues are fighting for dominance. "Momo...I...think...we...should...stop...before...we...go...to...far." Izuku says in between kisses.

Momo stops and pulls back and a very thin line of saliva connecting them. She looks at Izuku with love in her eyes. "What if I don't want to stop, what if I want to go to the next level?" Momo says a bit seductively. Izuku widens his eyes, blushes, and blinks three times at what he just heard. "Uhhh Momo, you know what you just said right?" Izuku asks shocked. Momo bites her lower lip and nods, as she runs a hand on Izuku's upper body. "Momo, Please listen, I would like to go to the next level with you, but not right now, I don't want you to do anything you would regret." Izuku says. Momo cups his cheeks and leans closer to him. "Zuzu, I promise I won't regret it, I love you with all my heart." Momo say

* * *

(Lemon Warning)

* * *

Izuku looks at Momo and smiles widely, "I love you too Momo." Izuku says and kisses her deeply and passionately. He flips their positions so that he's on top, Momo puts her arms around Izuku's neck and brings him closer to her. She then moves her arms down to the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head. She smiles and moves her hands over his body, "Wow Zuzu, your very well built." She says and bites her lip. Izuku smiles, "I think you have known that since you walked in on me working out shirtless." Izuku says with a smile. Momo blushes and just kisses Izuku passionately. Izuku moves his hands down to Momo's shirt and pulls it over her head, once her shirt is off Momo tries to cover her breasts.

"Why are trying to hide them?" Izuku asks. "Well, it's embarrassing having you look at them." Momo says and blushes madly. "Well I want to look at them and more." Izuku says and smiles, he then starts to kiss her neck and plants kisses on her exposed skin. She moans a little, "Zuzu." Is all she says. He continues to plant kisses on her skin and stops at the hem of her pants. He undoes her pants and pulls them off. "Wow Momo, is that French black lace?" Izuku asks with a smirk. Momo just blushes and looks away. "I'll take that as a yes." Izuku says. "T-t-this i-i-is a y-y-young l-l-lady's p-p-personal p-p-preference,t-t-that's r-r-right a p-personal p-preference." Momo says. "Well I really like your personal preference." Izuku says.

Momo moves a hand to a growing bulge in his pants, "It looks like you're not the only one" Momo says with a smirk an undoes his pants, he gets off of Momo and takes his pants all the way off. Momo gets up from the bed and walks over to Izuku and puts one hand on his chest and uses her other hand to rub his member. "You feel pretty big Zuzu, I'm so excited." Momo says and bites her lip and sways her hips side to side. Izuku moves his hands behind her back and unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the floor allowing her F sized tits to be freed from their prison. He then moves a hand down to her panties and starts to rub her pussy, "mmmmm Zuzu." Momo moans. Izuku then takes off her panties and smiles, "Wow Momo look at how wet you are." Izuku says with a smirk. "Well you make me like this just like I make you like..." Momo gets cut off once she lays eyes on Izuku's 14 inch long and 5 inch thick cock.

"It's huge, I don't think it will fit inside of me." Momo says. "Why don't we see if it fits first." Izuku says. "Ok but first." Momo says and doesn't finish her thought. "But f..." Izuku is cut off when Momo starts to lick his cock from the base to the tip, she then starts to suck on it and only takes 6 inches of it in her mouth. She looks up at Izuku as she starts to bob her head back and forward.

"That feels so good Momo." Izuku says moaning. She then tries to deep throat it and gets 10inchs in her mouth. "Do you want help?" Izuku asks, Momo nods. Izuku puts his hands behind Momo's head, Momo relaxes her throat, Izuku moves her head all the way down and she gags on his cock. Izuku starts to move his hips and starts to fuck her mouth. They do this for 45 minutes, "I'm going to cum Momo." Izuku says. Momo just nods, "I'm cuming." Izuku says and cum in her mouth. Momo swallows all of his cum, and licks his cock clean.

She gets up and walks over to her purse and pulls out a condom. "My mother gave me this just In case, now I'm glad I took it." Momo says. "So are you ready for the next step?" Izuku asks, Momo simply nods. She takes the condom out of the wrapper, and puts on Izuku's cock. She then walks over to the bed and lays down. "Come and get me Zuzu." Momo says seductively. Izuku licks his lips and gets on top of Momo, Momo puts her arms around Izuku's back. He starts to tease her by sliding in the head of his cock and then pulling it out. "Mmm...Zuzu...please... just...put...it...in." Momo says in between moans.

Izuku slowly slides in his cock into Momo, he grunts a little when he feels Momo's walls contract around him. Momo makes a face of pleasure as he slides it in. He stops when feels that he reaches her hymen. "Momo are you sure you want to continue, because if we do you can't go back." Izuku says and looks into her onyx eyes. She moves her hands to his checks and cups them. "Zuzu, there's no one I would want to give my first time to, then you." Momo say and kisses him. Izuku nods and slides in, a small trickle of blood flows out of her, signifying that she's no longer a virgin. She digs her nails into Izuku's back. "ZUZU!" She screams in a mix of pain and pleasure. Izuku stays still and waits for Momo to tell him to move.

After a few minutes Momo looks at Izuku and gives him a nod. Izuku starts to thrust into Momo slowly and gently, giving her time to adjust to his size. After a while he starts to pick up speed and roughness. Momo's moans of pleasure soon fill their room.

"YES...ZUZU...YES...HARDER...FASTER...PLEASE...FUCK...MY...BRAINS...OUT..." Momo says in between moans. Izuku complies and is soon going as fast, hard, and deep as he can, he grabs the headboard to try and go deeper into Momo. "YES ZUZU, YOU'RE HITTING MY WOMB." Momo screams. They continue to have sex for hours, Momo's eyes are rolled to the back of her head, her back is arched, and her tongue is out, she is in a state of pure bliss. "Zuzu, I'm going to cum again." Momo says and cums over Izukus cock for the 45 time that night. Izuku looks over at the clock and it reads 4:30 A.M. 'we have been at this for 4 hours.' Izuku thinks to himself. "Momo, I'm going to cum." Izuku says. Momo can only nod as she feels like she's about to black out. "I'm cuming." Izuku says and cums, he cums so much that the condom brakes. "Fuck." Izuku says after he pulls out and sees cum, coming out of Momo.

* * *

(End of Lemon )

* * *

"I...love...you...Zuzu..." Momo says out of breath and places her head on Izukus chest and listens to his heart beat. "I...love...you...too...Momo." Izuku says out of breath and holds Momo close to him and brings the sheets on top of them. He kisses Momo on the lips and closes his eyes and falls asleep with Momo on his side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Meeting the Class, and picking a President**

* * *

"Hey Zuzu, did the Principal day we could bring Eri with us today?" Momo asks as she gets dressed in the room her and Izuku share. "Yeah, he said it was fine, he even said he would get her a uniform, we just need to stop by his office to get it." Izuku calls out form the shower. "You know we are lucky my Momo gave me birth control as well, but I wouldn't mind having your kids Zuzu." Momo says. "Y-y-you really mean that?" Izuku asks. "Yeah, I do, like I said Saturday, I love you Zuzu, with all my heart." Momo say and sits on the bed.

Izuku comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Momo licks her lips like a lioness about to pounce on its pry. "You look so sexy Zuzu, I wish I could ride you right know." Mom says lustfly. "Well I'm going to get dressed, you and Eri can go downstairs for breakfast." Izuku says and walks over to his closest. Momo gets up for the bed and kisses Izuku passionately. "Ok, but don't take too long Zuzu." She say playfully. Izuku just nods and gets dressed as soon as Momo leaves the room. ' I wonder way I have a bad felling about today.' Izuku thinks to himself as he grabs his school bag and walks out of the room. He makes his way downstairs and sees Momo, Eri, and Momo's parents siting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning." Izuku says to everyone at the table. "Good morning Izuku, so I'm guessing you and Momo didn't have any personal time last night, since she is she walking normally." Ayako says with a grin and Izuku chokes on his coffee.

"M-M-Mother!" Momo screams blushing madly at the memory of her walking with a bit of a limp afetr the night of passion she and Izuku Shared. "What did I do sweetie?" Ayako asks with head tilt acting innocent. "You know what." Noritoshi says pinching the bridge of his nose. "What, it looked like they both enjoyed the personal time they had Saturday." Ayako says with a smirk. Momo and Izuku only blush at Ayako's antics.

"I think we should get ready to leave for school or we will be late." Izuku says and grabs his and Momo's school bags and walks out to the car,Kohaku fallows Izuku. "Master are you finally going to introduce little Eri to the class?" "Yeah, I just hope that the grape, and the peppermint don't try anything." Izuku says as he unlocks the doors and puts their stuff down and helps Kohaku get in. Izuku gets in and starts the car and waits for Momo and Eri. "Now we just wait for Momo and Eri, and then we can go to school." Izuku says. "Well looks like we didn't have to wait long master, here they come." Kohaku says with a smile. "Good." Izuku says, and watches as Momo puts Eri in thee car. "Ready to go?" Izuku asks. "Yeah lets go Zuzu." Momo says and kisses Izuku on the lips. Izuku kisses her back and drives off to UA.

* * *

(Scene Change UA Outside Class 1-A)

* * *

"Are you ready to meet friends our little snowball?" Momo and Izuku ask in unison. Eri is petting Kohaku and looks up at her parents and smiles. "Yes mommy and daddy I'm very excited, I cant wait to meet anut Jiro and uncle Bakugo." Eri says Happily. Izuku and Momo only laugh at their daughters happy mood. "Well lets go inside." Momo says as she picks Eri up and Izuku picks up Kohaku. They walk into the class. "**SHUT THE HELL UP FOUR EYES!**" Bakugo yells. "**BAKUGO, YOU HAVE TO LEARN SOME RESPECT!**" Iida yells back. "**WHY IN THE FUCK SHOULD I !**" BAKUGO yells "**KACCHAN!**" IZUKU yells really pissed off.

"**WHAT DO...**" He cuts himself off when he sees Izuku's face and Momo holding a little kid. "H...hey Izuku who's the little girl?" Bakugo asks a little nervous. "Our adoptive daughter." Momo says, all of the sudden a grape starts yelling at the top of his lungs.

"**MIDORIYA YOU LUCKY BASTARD YOU GOT YAOYOROZU PREGNET BEFORE UA, TELL ME HOW WAS THE SE...**"Mineta gets cut off when his face meets a fist of green spiritual energy and green and black lighting. He goes crashing through the building and goes flying off. "**SHE SAID ADOPTIVE YOU PERVERTED GRAPE!**" Izuku yells. Everyone just sweat drops, and looks at the Mineta holes in the walls and then look over at Izuku. Momo clears her throat and starts to talk "Anyway her name is Eri, and she has been wanting to meet all of you, especial her aunt Jiro and Uncle Bakugo." Momo say and sits down at her desk and put Eri on her lap.

"Say hi, Eri." Momo says to Eri and smiles down at her. "Hi." Eri says with a huge smile on her face and waves to the class. Everyone except Todoroki looks at her and smiles. 'So pure.' they all think to themselves. Bakugo walks over to Eri and smile he gets down to her eye level. "Hey their Eri, I'm your Uncle Bakugo, look at this." Bakugo says and makes little explosions in his hand. Eri looks in amazement, "Wow uncle Bakugo that's cool." Eri says full of joy. Soon everyone from the class expect Mineta and Todoroki introduces themselves to little Eri.

"Alright settle down all of you, we have something important to do today." Aizawa says as he walks into the class. He stops at the podium and looks over at Eri, "Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, is that your adoptive daughter?" Aizawa asks. "Yes Sensei." They say in unison. "Ok, well Nezu wanted me to give you two this." He says and tosses a package to Izuku and Izuku catches it. "What is it?" Momo asks. "A UA school uniform and P.E uniform in her size." Aizawa replies.

Iida raises his hand, "Excuse me sir you said that there was something important that we needed to do today." Iida says. "Yes, today all of you will make a decision that will impact the rest of your high school lives." Aizawa says. 'What could it be, it sounds really important.' 1-A thinks at the same time.

"You will be choosing your class president." Aizawa says. 'Thank good something normal.' 1-A thinks. "I'M THE ONLY ONE OUT OF YOU EXTRAS WORTHY OF SUCH A POSITION!" Bakugo yells "No guys pick me I'll make it fun!" Mina yells. "N...no p...pick me..." Mineta says as he crawls his way back into the room.

"EVERYONE SLINCE THIRE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO CHOOSE BYE VOTING." Iida says. "You guys do whatever you just pick before I wake up from my nap ." Aizawa says and falls asleep in his sleeping bag.

* * *

Izuku-10

Momo-6

Iida-1

Mina-2

Everyone else-0

* * *

"Ok Midoriya is your class president and Yaoyorozu, is your Vice President, done glad that's out of the way." Aizawa says. "Wait I can't be President, I think it should be Momo as President and me Vice President." Izuku says. Momo looks over at Izuku and facepalms, then she gets an idea. "Zuzu, lean closer." Momo says and Izuku is confused but complies.

"You should be President, I mean you of all people should know that I like it when a man takes control" Momo whispers in Izuku's ear. "Ok I'll be President guys." Izuku says laughing a little nervously and rubs the back of his head. 'What did she say to him' 1-A thinks in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

**USJ Part 1**

* * *

**(Lunch time)**

* * *

Izuku, Momo, and Eri are currently currently eating lunch at a table with some of the students from class one 1-A. "So how did you two meet this cute little thing?" Mina asks while doing a small bump on Eri's nose making the little girl laugh in joy. "Well we were in our way home after the day of battle training, and then we saw her run into the streets, I slammed on the brakes and walked out to her, long story short I saved her from overhaul the leader of the eight precepts of death." Izuku says with a smile. He then looks at the group of his classmates that are sitting with him. "What?" he asks.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" The ask in shock. "Yeah it was, what of it?" Izuku asks with a raised eyebrow. "He landed in the middle of Tartarus, for one, and no one knew how!" Bakugo yells. "Well now you know." Momo say with a smile. The group just sweetdrops. 'They are crazy, let's stay on there good sides.' They all think at the same time. "So what do you think we have planned for hero class this afternoon?" Mina asks. "I don't know, maybe some more training of some sort or something." Momo says. "I hope it's more battle training, I would love to put the candy cane and grape in there places." Izuku says and looks over at Shoto.

Shoto locks eyes with Izuku and starts to let off some steam from his ice side and then flicks Izuku off, Izuku smiles and does the same thing but with a spirit hand and then goes back to eating but then gets a cold shiver down his spine, he turns his head to see Momo staring at him. Momo looks at Izuku with a 'are you done behaving like a child face.' "What babe, he started it." Izuku says. "I know, but your better then him, so don't sink to his level." Momo says and then kisses Izuku on the lips. "Ok, I'm sorry." Izuku says. "Apology accepted Zuzu." Momo says happily and puts her head on Izuku's shoulder, and closes her eyes. RING, RING, RING! All of the sudden an alarm goes off.

"Attention, Attention, This is a level 3 security breach, I repeat this is a level 3 security breach, please evaluate in an orderly fashion." The automated voice says. "What the hell is a level 3 security breach?" Izuku asks a third year student sitting behind his group. "IT MEANS VILLAINS ARE ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!" She shots. Soon the whole cafeteria is in a panic and students are screaming and running trying to get out. Izuku activates his suit and gets in a fighting stance in front of Momo. "Damn it if Aizawa didn't have Kohaku I could have her teleport Momo and Eri back to the Manor." Izuku grumbles. "Guys keep Momo and Eri safe I'm going to check out the situation." Izuku says and runs off to the window.

Once he reaches the window he growls when he sees that it's just the press. 'I'm going to have a word with Nezu, but first I need to calm everyone down.' Izuku thinks to himself. He walks away from the window ,takes a deep breath ,and then lets out a medium sized roar to get everyone's attention. Everyone stops and turn there heads to see Izuku deactivating his mask. "CALM DOWN, IT'S JUST THE PRESS, THE TEACHERS ARE TAKING CARE OF IT!" He yells. He starts walking towards the exit pissed off and his suit starts go give the illusion of fur blowing in the wind. "Zuzu where are you going?" Momo asks even though she already knows. "To talk to the Principle, he has some explaining to do." Izuku says as his mask reactivates.

The students get out of his way picking up on the killer intent that's flowing out of him. "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Momo yells. "I WON'T!" Izuku yells back, and starts to walk to Nezu's office. Nezu is in his office working on some paperwork work when his office phone goes off. "Hello." Nezu says. "Sir there's been an incident, please come outside." Mic says. "On my..." Nezu gets cut off when his office door is slammed open and he sees a very angry Izuku in the doorway. "I'll be there soon." Nezu says as calm as possible and hangs up the phone. "Young Midoriya what b..." Nezu starts to say but is cut off by Izuku. "CUT THE BULLSHIT, YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" Izuku yells.

Nezu just sweet drops and chuckles nervously. 'Oh boy, why did I think that would work?' Nezu asks himself. "WHEN I MY EMPLOYERS ASKED FOR YOU TO ALLOW ME TO DO A CHECK OF YOUR SECURITY SYSTEM, YOU TOLD THEM THAT, IT WASN'T NEEDED BECAUSE, YOU HAVE ONE OF BEST ONES ON THE MARKET TODAY, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Izuku yells and walks over to Nezu's desk and slams his hands on it slightly cracking it. "W-W-Well yes this accident was currently a shock to us, but please do be assured that the matter is being handled." Nezu says while sweating bullets. Izuku growls and looks at Nezu and claws from at the tip of his fingers. "My employers will be notified of this, and be lucky that it was just the press." Izuku says and walks out of Nezu's office slamming the door close. Nezu let's out a sigh of relief, "I should be lucky he has some self control when his angry or I might end up like that little student from 1-A." Nezu say.

* * *

**(1-A class room.)**

* * *

"Man did you guys see the look on Midoriya's face, it looked like he was out for blood." Mina says. "Yeah, he even scared me." Bakugo says slightly shivering at the memory of his friends face and what Izuku did to him on the first day of school. "He takes his job as Momo's bodyguard very seriously, you and grape of all people should know that." Jiro says laughing slightly at the memory's of Izuku hurting them. "After being on the reviving end of that, I don't want to be on his bad side aging." Bakugo says. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Momo says as she brushes Eri's hair. Izuku opens the door and walks over to his desk and sits down. "Hi daddy." Eri says and gets off Momo's lap and goes to Izuku.

Izuku smiles and picks her up, "Hey sweetheart." Izuku says and kisses her head. She just giggles and looks up at him smiling. Mom walks over to him and kisses him. "Hey Zuzu, so how was your talk with the principal?" Momo asks. "It went good, and don't worry I didn't do anything stupid." Izuku say and kisses her back. "I did tell him that I'll tell your parents about what happened." Izuku says. Momo sighs and puts her forehead in the palm of one of her hands and says, "Of course you will." Izuku just laughs a little and looks out the window, 'I don't know why but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen.' He thinks to himself. Soon the doors open and Kohaku is still in Aizawa's Arms. "Master help me please!" She calls out.

Izuku sighs heavily, "Mr. Aizawa please let Kohaku go, she is here to help me protect Momo." Izuku says. "Oh right sorry." Aizawa says and he lets her go and Kohaku runs over to Momo quickly. "Alright class today, we are going off school grounds to do training." Aizawa says. "What type of training?" Mina asks. Aizawa then pulls out a card wit Rescue written on it. "Please change into your hero costumes and meet me outside." Aizawa says as he pushes the button and the cases holding the costumes come out.

* * *

**(After changing)**

* * *

Class 1-A is currently outside with Aizawa, and are currently waiting for the bus to show up. A few minutes later the bus arrives. "Alright everyone, once we get inside find an empty seat and sit down in it so we can depart as soon as possible." Izuku says. "Got it." 1-A says in unison. They all climb in and get in the bus and take there seats. As soon as everyone is seated the bus driver, drives off to the USJ. Izuku stares out the window on the way there. 'Why can't I shake this feeling, well if anything happens I need to get Kohaku to take Momo and Eri back to the manor, maybe I should send Jiro, just incase, I have to fallow the last stand protocol.' Izuku thinks to himself. "Zuzu, you ok?" Momo asks a little worried. "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking that's all." Izuku says. "You sure?" Momo asks getting the feeling that he is hiding something. "Yes Momo I'm fine." Izuku says and smiles. Aizawa notices the look on Izuku's faces, 'His must feel something is worng, I guess I should keep my guard up, his skills as a bodyguard are extraordinary,' Aizawa thinks to himself.

After a few minutes of traveling on the road they reach the building that they will be doing the rescue training at. "Alright everyone get off the bus we are here." Aizawa says. Once Izuku is off the bus he walks over to Jiro and Bakugo, "Hey guys I need to talk to you for a second." Izuku says. They walk a small distance away from everyone else. "Look I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Izuku says and looks at the class and building. "Really like what?" Bakugo says. " I don't know, but Jiro I might have to initiate the final stand protocol." Izuku says. Jiro looks at him shocked, "Izuku are you mad?" She yells at him in a low voice. "What's the final stand protocol?" Bakugo asks. "It's basically what it sounds like, I will make final stand to protect Momo, and it could cost me my life." Izuku says. Bakugo looks shocked, "Izuku are you mad?, you just got with her." He says.

"You don't think I know that, I need you to help Jiro get her and Eri out of here just Incase,she is the love of my life and I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to her." Izuku says. "Fine, but I don't like it." Bakugo says. "Me either, Momo will be extremely angry at all of us." Jiro says. Izuku sighs "I know,let's go back to the class." Izuku say and they walk back to the class just as 13 comes out of the building. "It's the space hero 13!" Uraraka says. "Hello and welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or U.S.J for short , I built this place to train students in different environments for rescues." 13 says. "No let's get inside so we can start on the training." 13 says. The class walks in and they stop at the top of stairs. "There are 5-6 different zones for you to train in, we will spit you up into groups and assign you to different zones." 13 says. Izuku looks at the fountain in the central Plaza. 'So I was right, but deep down I wish I wasn't .' Izuku thinks to himself, as a purple portal appears and villains start to walk out of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**USJ Part 2**

* * *

"Hey, look everyone they even got fake villains." Eijiro says and points to the center of the facility. Everyone looks at where Eijiro is pointing at, "Cool, we get to fight." Mina says. "Those aren't fake villains, those are real villains."Aizawa says and puts his goggles over his eyes and gets ready for a fight. The students soon tense up, "Those are real villains?" Denki says. "Yes, stay back, Denki try and get a message to UA, 13 protect the students!" Aizawa yells and is about to jump down. "Aizawa sensei wait, I'll help you out." Izuku says and walks out. "IZUKU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Momo yells. Izuku turns and bows to her. "It's been a honor severing you and the Yaoyorozu family, lady Aphrodite." Izuku says. Momo gets a shocked look on her face, knowing exactly what he just did. "IZUKU DON'T..." she gets cut off when she is soon knocked out by a stative.

"Kohaku, transform, and get Momo and Eri back to the manor." Izuku says and starts to walk to the edge of the stairs. "Yes master." Kohaku says and transform into her big form. "WHAT THE HELL?!" 1-A yells. Jiro with the help of Bakugo get Momo and Eri on top and Jiro climbs on. "I can't get a message through." Denki says. "Damn it!" Aizawa and Izuku say in unison. "Iida, run to UA and get Help, Kohaku go now!" Izuku yells. "Got it!" Iida and Kohaku yell in unison and are about to run out, but then a purple mist appears in front of them. "Hello UA, I'm afraid I can't let you leave, my name is Kurogiri." Kurogiri says. Soon his metal collar is grabbed by a green spirt claw and held back. "GO NOW!" Izuku yells, Iida and Kohaku run out. Izuku starts to spin around Kurogiri around, "L-let m-me g-go y-you b-brat." Kurogiri says. "Ok mist bitch." Izuku says and jumps up and then slams Kurogiri into the floor knocking him and some villains caught in the shockwave out.

"Eraserhead, you and I can hold them back while 13 keeps the others safe." Izuku says and jumps down to face off with the villains. Aizawa jumps down and joins him. "Well to be honest I was hoping you would join me." Aizawa says. Izuku smiles and looks at a guy with hands on his body. "Yo, hand freak, call the others from around the area." Izuku says and Aizawa looks at him. "That enhances smell of yours is something." Aizawa says. "Thanks, but like I said he has others around the whole facility."Izuku says. "Your cocky aren't you, fine then let's see you take us all on." the hand guy says, and snaps his fingers, and a wired bird looking thing roars and soon more villains appear. "This will be fun." Izuku says and moves his arm back and forth and sends a wave of spiritual energy towards a group of villains and send them crashing into some trees and knocks them out. The hand villain growls, "All of you kill him, then the hero, and finally all the kids, that would get All Might to show up." The hand villain says.

* * *

**(Cue Angle with A shotgun by The Cab.)**

* * *

The villains start to charge at Izuku and Izuku smiles sadistically under his mask. Izuku makes a spirt sword and rushes them and starts to slash some villains making them fall over and hold their wounds as blood flow out of them making a small river of blood. He then makes it disappear and then grows claws and the tip of his fingers and starts to fight villains in hand to hand combat. He grabs one villain and picks him up and slams him onto the ground. He then picks up two villains by their throats and tosses them into some others. "What the hell is up with this kid, he's taking us out like we're nothing." A random female villain says. Izuku continues to take out villains by braking bone, slamming them into others, or just knocking them out. He soon leaves many villains on the ground groaning in pain. "Midoriya, I need back up." Aizawa yells. "On my way!" Izuku yells and runs over to him.

* * *

**(Back with 1-A)**

* * *

"Holy shit, Midoriya took all those guys out like it was nothing." Shoji says. "I know right, he's just on whole different level then us." Sato says and looks down at the villains that are incapacitated. Katsuki looks over at the villains and growls, "We should be down there helping them out!" He yells. "No!" 13 yells and the 1-A looks at the hero. "And why not?!" Bakugo yells. "Do any of you have real life combat experience with villains? or how to work in a team to make up for the other persons drawbacks?" 13 asks. "No but we can..." Fumikage starts to say but is cut off by 13. "All of will just get in the way and be liabilities instead of assistants." 13 says. "The only reason Eraserhead let your classmate fight is due to his job as a bodyguard and all the training he has received." 13 say. Katsuki just growls and looks back down at the battle, "13 is right, as much as I hate to admit it, we have to stay out the way." He says and gets shocked looks from 1-A. He looks over at Shoto and sees that he might be planning something.

* * *

**(Back with Izuku and Aizawa.)**

* * *

"W-w-we a-almost h-have t-them." Aizawa says trying to catch his breath. "Mr. Aizawa, fall back a little and try to catch your breath." Izuku says. "No way I'm not..." Aizawa gets cut off by Izuku. "Listen to me, you're a long-range fighter, I'm a all-rounder, so just do it, I can handle myself." Izuku say. "Fine, but I'll jump back in if I feel you are about the get overwhelmed." Aizawa says. "Deal." Izuku says and then grabs a villain with a mutation quirk by his leg and sends him flying to the wired bird thing that just stands there and is hit. 'It hasn't joined the battle or tried to dodge, what the hell?' Izuku thinks to himself. Izuku then grabs two villains with his chained paws and starts to spin them around knocking down some villains in the process he lets them go and the go flying to the other end of the USJ. "Well well, look like we are down to just you freak show, the final boss." Izuku says and cracks his knuckles. The man with the hands starts laughing uncontrollably. "Ok what so funny handjob?" Izuku asks as he stops a few feet away from the man.

"Ok, first of all my name is Tomura Shigaraki." Tomura says. "Ok Tomura, what's so funny?" Izuku asks. "The fact that you think I'm the final boss." Tomura says. "You're the only one still standing, creep so it must be you, I mean who else is there?" Izuku asks a little confused. "Him." Tomura says and snaps his fingers. All of the sudden a roar is heard, and giant footsteps shake the facility. "What the hell is that?" Izuku says and turns to see the giant bird thing charging at him. "What the hell, that thing was knocked out!" Izuku shouts and tries to dodge but is meet with a giant fist that sends him flying to a near by wall. "IZUKU/MIDORIYA!" Bakugo, 1-A, and Aizawa scream in unison. "Meet Nomu, he's the finale boss." Tomura says. Izuku manages to pry himself from the wall and deactivates his mask to spit out some blood. 'Izuku, that was a powerful hit, I'm having trouble healing you.' Koro says in Izuku's mindscape 'Yeah I noticed, just try your best, we need to hold this thing off until the teachers arrive.' Izuku replies.

"Mr. Aizawa I'll handle the Nomu, you take care of Tomura." Izuku says and activates OFA and Spirit at the same time. "Are you mad Midoriya, there's no way you can handle that thing by yourself, I'm helping you out!" Aizawa screams at Izuku. Izuku charges at the Nomu and land a upper cut at 30% on the Nomu's jaw, but is shocked when it doesn't move. "What the hell?!" Izuku yells and gets a safe distance away. "But we haven't seen that guy fight , who knows what quirk he has." Izuku say and gets ready for another attack. "That my be true, but 13 can handle him." Aizawa says. "Fine, I guess your quirk could come in useful." Izuku says. Izuku and Aizawa rush the Nomu, Izuku lands back to back Spirit and OFA infused punches at 50% on the Nomu, while Aizawa holds it back with is capture gear and tries to use his quirk to try and erase the Nomu's. "What's wrong hero's having a hard time?, tell you what I'll let you in on a little secret." Tomura says.

"Really and what would that be?" Izuku asks. "I'm so glad you asked, well you see Nomu here was made to kill All Might, and one of its quirks is shock absorption." Tomura says. "What?!" Izuku and Aizawa say in unison becoming distracted. The Nomu takes advantage of this and grabs Aizawa's capture gear and tosses him into Izuku face first with all his might. "Aizawa Sensei, Midoriya !" 1-A yells. "That's it we are going down there!" Bakugo yells. "No stay back all of you, I can handle it, Shoji get ready to catch Aizawa Sensei!" Izuku yells and gets up he grabs the unconscious Aizawa and tosses him over to the class. "Catch!" Izuku yells and Shoji is able to catch Aizawa. "Got him Midoriya, now beat the shit out of that thing." Shoji says. "You got it Shoji!" Izuku yells and charges at the Nomu before he reaches it he jumps into the air and starts spin with his hand out in front of him "SPINNING TIGER CORKSCREW!" Izuku yells as green Spiritual energy and lighting appears around him as he spins. He hits the Nomu head on and comes out the other side, and the Nomu drops to the ground.

"So much for your final boss." Izuku says and starts to walk over to Tomura. "I think you should check again." Tomura says and points to the Nomu getting up. "What the hell you said his quirk was shock absorption." Izuku says in shock as he looks at the Nomu getting up. "No, I said that it was one of his quirks." Tomura says. "O-one, how many does he have?" Izuku asks. "It's a surprise, now NOMU KILL HIM!" Tomura shouts. The Nomu roars and charges at Izuku landing a hard hit on his chest, Izuku coughs out blood and hits a tree hard. "Fuck that hurt, I think some of ribs are broken." Izuku says. "Yeah half of them." Koro says. "Fuck, Koro try and heal me as best as you can this thing, can't get to the others it will rip them to shreds." Izuku says and gets up slowly and then charges at the Nomu and starts to punch him repeatedly not stopping.

"Hey brat weren't you listening, you can hurt him." Tomura says while laughing. "You sure about that?" Izuku asks with a smirk as the Nomu starts to cry out in pain. "W-What, h-how, t-that's i-impossible." Tomura says. 'I guess sending spit energy into Nomu to attack his cells from the inside was a good idea.' Izuku thinks to himself. Tomura starts to scratch his neck vigorously. "No, no, no, he was made to kill All Might how are you doing this?" Toumra says. "Sorry that's a secrete." Izuku says and is about to land a final punch on the Nomu when it grabs his arm and crushes it and an ungodly crunch is heard in the USJ. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku yells at the top of his lungs and falls to his knees. "Well, well hero, looks like your time is up. " Tomura says and smiles under the hand on his face. "Nomu rip off his arm." Tomura says sadistically. The Nomu smiles and in one tug it rips off Izuku's arm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Izuku yells and grabs the place where his arm once was. 'No, I can't stop, now I have to bet this thing, now!' Izuku thinks to himself and starts to get up. He makes a fist with his remaining hand and starts to charge up his last attack. "ONE TIGER SMASH 1,000,000%!" Izuku yells with all his might and lands a direct hit on the Nomu and sends it flying out of the USJ. "Take that you fucker." Izuku says as he flicks Tomura off, before he passes out. At this moment Kurogiri regains conscious and looks around, "Tomura." Is all he says. Tomura looks at him and nods, a portal opens up and he starts to walk into it, he stops and looks at the students at the top of the stairs. "THIS ISN'T OVER WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE AND KILL ALL MIGHT AND HIM!" he yells and point to an unconscious Izuku.

As soon as he leaves the doors of the USJ burst open, "THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR FOR..." All Might cuts himself off when he sees Izuku lying in pool of his own blood. "YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might yells and runs down the stairs. "Vlad go with All Might and help the boy, Spine, Midnight help 13 evacuate the students, and the rest of you round up the villains." Nezu says and Vlad king and other teachers nod and run off to do what they need to reaches the two and starts to stop the bleeding from Izuku's missing arm. "What the hell happened here, this boy is lucky to be alive, we have to get him to a hospital know, I don't know how long I can keep him from bleeding out."Vlad says to All Might. All Might nods and takes Izuku to one of the ambulances waiting outside. Vlad stays close by to keep him from bleeding out until the paramedics can apply a tourniquet.

* * *

**(Earlier with Jiro, Kohaku, Eri, and a knocked out Momo)**

* * *

"Kohaku, how much longer until we reach the Manor?" Jiro asks worried. "Not much longer Lady Jiro, have you made contact with Lord Noritoshi or Lady Ayako?" Kohaku asks. "No, I can't get through to them." Jiro says. "Auntie Jiro, Kohaku, why is mama asleep?" Eri asks. "Well she is just very tired." Jiro says and pats her head. "Oh ok." Eri says. "Look there's the manor." Kohaku says, and starts to pick up speed. 'I hope that everyone is ok, and that Izuku is not hurt, because I don't think Momo, won't be able to handle it if something happened to him.' Jiro thinks to herself.

Currently Noritoshi, Ayako, and Jack are about to get into the limo to head out to an important business meeting when all of the sudden they hear a roar and turn to the direction of it. "Is that Kohaku?" Ayako says. "Yeah and is that MOMO?!" Noritoshi asks. "OPEN THE GATES!" Jack yells and the gates of the manor swing open and Kohaku runs in and stops in front of them. "Mr & Mrs. Yaoyorozu, Izuku initiated the final stand protocol." Jiro says as she hand Eri to them. Noritoshi and Ayako get shocked faces "What happened?!" Noritoshi asks. "Villains invaded the USJ." Jiro says as she hands Momo to Jack. Jiro jumps down and looks down at the floor, "I was against it, but I know that Izuku would rather sacrifice his own life, then watch Momo get hurt." Jiro says. All of the sudden Kohaku collapses on the ground.

"M-Master." Is all she says before reverting to her small form and becoming unconscious. "Something must have happened to Izuku." Jiro says while picking Kohaku up. "W-What h-h-happened t-to d-daddy." Eri's asks and starts crying."Let's get inside, Jack take Momo to her room, Jiro go with him and set Kohaku down in there too, if something did happen they will need each other once they find out." Ayako says. Everyone walks inside, Momo and Kohaku are set down in her room, Ayako is trying to calm down Eri, and Noritoshi is currently on the phone with the school. After three minutes he hangs up the phone with a look of worry and saddens on his face. "Nori, what's wrong?, what did they say?" Ayako asks. "I-Izuku, h-his i-in t-the h-hospital." Noritoshi says and tears start to steam down his face. "W-what?" Ayako asks with her eyes filling with tears. Jiro has a hand on her mouth and is crying. Eri hears what Noritoshi says and starts to crying hysterically.


	19. Chapter 19

**USJ Aftermath**

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu is currently running down the halls of UA to get to her classroom with a mixed look of worry and anger on her face. 'Zuzu, please be alright, because I have a bone to pick with you!' Momo thinks to herself. She stops in front of the giant door that reads 1-A and slides it open with all her might making a loud bang everyone turns their attention to her. "Where's Zuzu?" Momo asks, and they immediately look away unable to face her except for one person who can't help but smile inwardly. "Someone please say something!" Momo yells in desperation. Jirou stands up and makes her way to Momo to try and tell her the news.

"Momo, Izuku, he's..." Jirou starts to say but can't finish the sentence, because she can't find a way to tell her. "Zuzu's what?, Jirou please tell me." Momo says and Grabs her friend's shoulders. Bakugo gets up and walks over to them, "What Jiro is trying to is that Izuku..." Bakugo starts to say but cuts himself off because he can't bring himself to tell her the news. "Bakugo, Jiro, anyone Please tell me, where's Zuzu? Why aren't any of you saying anything." Momo says her voice starting to crack.

"What those two are trying to say is that your dog is dead." Shoto says with a smug look on his face. "W-W-What did you say?" Momo asks as tears start to form in her eyes. "I said that your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend is dead." Shoto says aging, with a smile on his face. "N-N-No, y-y-you're l-l-lying. J-Jiro p-please t-t-tell m-me h-he's l-lying." Momo says as she is struggling to hold back tears. Jiro just looks at Momo with a mournful expression, "He's telling the truth. Izuku is dead." Jiro says.

Momo's eyes widen in shock and she feels her knees give out and treas start to stream down her face. "N-No, No, NO!" she yells says she cries. The rest of the class except for Shoto, start to cry as well, even though they have only known Izuku for a short period of time, they feel like they have just lost a person they knew since the day they were born. 'Finally, he's gone, now nothing will stand in my way of making Momo mine.' Shoto thinks to himself and laughs inwardly.

"NO!" Momo yells and shots straight up from her bed and starts breathing heavily and looks around to see where she's at. "I'm in my room, how did I get here? Thank goodness it was just a dream, I need to find out what happened to my class and my Zuzu." Momo asks herself and gets up from her bed and she notices that she is still in her hero custom. "But first I need to change." Momo says and takes off her custom and puts on a bra, panties, gray pants, a redshirt, and red shoes. Once she finishes changing she walks out of her and Izuku's shared room and starts to look around for him. 'Why can't I find Zuzu? And why is everyone acting so weird? I should try and find Mother and Father and ask them.' Momo thinks to herself and walks to her parents' room, once she reaches their room she knocks on the door.

"Mother, Father, it's me my I enter?" Momo asks. Before Noritoshi answeres, he and Ayako take a moment to compose themselves. "Yes, Momo you may enter." Noritoshi says. Momo walks in and gets a smile on her when she sees Eri hugging Kohaku in her sleep, but then she gets serious and sits in one of the chairs in her parents' room. "I'm sure by now you heard what happed at the USJ." Momo says and gets a nod from her parents. "Good, saves me the trouble of having to explain everything, I have one question where is Zuzu?" Momo asks, and the temperature in the room drops and her parents remain silent for a while. Ayako takes a deep breath before answering the question. "Momo, what I'm about to tell you will probably break your heart, so please prepare yourself." Ayako says. "What do you mean mother?" Momo asks confused.

"Momo, Izuku was severely wounded in the attack, he is in the hospital." Ayako says and looks at Momo, who isn't saying anything and just has tears forming in her eyes and they are starting to overflow and stream down her face. "W-What?" Momo says as the realization finally hits her like one of Bakugo's explosions. "I said Izuku is in the hospital." Ayako repeats herself still not believing it herself. "I, have to go and see him, we all do." Momo says and gets up from the chair she's sitting at, and quickly opens the door of her parents' room and runs downstairs.

* * *

(Time skip; Yaoyorozus' arrival to the hospital.)

* * *

As soon as the limo stops in front of the hospital, Momo grabs Eri, opens the door, and runs inside. "Momo wait for us." Noritoshi calls out says he, Ayako and Jack run after her. Momo stops at the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, Miss, can you tell me what room Izuku Midoriya is in?" Momo asks the receptionist looks up from her work and looks at Momo and smiles, "Of course ma'am, just give me a second to access the information," she says. Noritoshi, Ayako, and Jack catch up to Momo and wait to get the information. "The patient is in the I.C.U room 715." The receptionist says and hands each of them a visitor pass. " Thank you Miss." Momo says and runs off to the elevator and pushes the up button. "Momo, you have to prepare yourself for what you will see." Noritoshi says. "I know father, but I need to see him, hold him and I won't let him go until he is the exact same way I left him before all of this happened." Momo says as she tries to stay strong for Eri.

* * *

(Scene change Izuku's hospital room).=

* * *

Momo opens the door to Izuku's room and stops in her tracks when she sees the state he is in. His head is bandaged, his neck is supported by a brace, his torso is heavily banged, and last but not least his right arm is nowhere to be scene, he also has a tube in his mouth to help him breathe. Momo's eyes start to fill with tears and she places a hand over her mouth and starts to cry as she enters the room and sits in a chair that's next to the bed. "Z-Zuzu, p-please w-wake u-up." Momo says. As Noritoshi, Ayako, and Jack enter the room they are silent as they see the horrible shape Izuku is in. "Momo is that you?" Koro says as the necklace starts to glow. "Y-Yes K-Koro." Momo says.

"I want to let you know that Izuku will be ok, all of the healing energy is focused on healing his broken ribs and one punctured lung, his arm is another story." Koro says. "H-How long will it take for him to be back at 100% ?" Momo asks. "I wouldn't say he would be 100% not without an arm." Koro says. "Mommy, I can help daddy get his arm back." Eri says. "How Eri?" Momo asks confused. "My quirk Mommy, it's called Rewind, I can bring back his body to how it was before." Eri says. "And what's the drawback Eri?" Jack asks. "The drawback is that I will get a fever for a few days, Uncle Jack." Eri says and Jack blushes at the uncle part.

"Eri as much as I would love to have your daddy felling better today, I don't want you to get sick." Momo says. "There might be a solution to it." Koro says. "Really?" Noritoshi asks. "Yes if Eri only focuses on the arm, she might not get a fever, she might sleep for a few hours if I use half of the healing energy to help her." Koro says. Eri looks at Momo with pleading eyes. "Please Mommy, I want to help daddy." Eri says. Momo sighs, "very well." Momo says. Eri puts her hands out and starts focusing her full power to try and get Izuku's arm back. With she is doing this Koro is sending half of the healing energy to help her. Within a few seconds, Momo and the others see an arm start to take shape. After about 5 minutes Izuku's has an arm aging but the scar of where his old arm was, making it look like he got a Frankenstein thing going on. Momo grabs Izuku's new arm and starts crying tears of joy.

"Thank y.u Eri, Thank you Koro." Momo says and hugs Eri happily. "Your welcome mommy, mommy I'm tired I'm going to sleep now." Eri says and falls asleep in Momo's arms. "Sleep Eri you deserve it." Momo says and kisses the child's head."Momo, with his arm back, Izuku should be at 100% by this weekend." Koro says. "Thank you, Koro." Momo says. "Your quite welcome Momo," Koro says. Momo closes her eyes and lays her head on the bed and she has a flashback to the day Izuku got his bodyguard license.

* * *

(FlashBack starts.)

* * *

Izuku has just returned from the bodyguard examination with his license, he passed all parts with flying colors and he was very excited. 'I can't believe I did it. I may have this license, but I need to do something to show the Yaoyorozus' that I'm completely loyal to them.' Izuku thinks to himself. 'I got it, I know exactly what to do.' Izuku says to himself. He makes his way to the living room and sees Momo and her parents are there, so he walks in. "I passed, also there's something I want to say to all of you." Izuku says. "Congratulations Izuku, and what do you want to say to us?" Momo says. "I'm sure he was getting to that Momo." Ayako says. Izuku nods and then he gets on both his knees and puts his arms out in front of him and bows to Momo and her parents. "I Izuku Midoriya, vow my complete and unwavering loyalty to Momo Yaoyorozu and the Yaoyorozu family. I promise to protect her and the family with all my might and if necessary give my life to keep them safe, this is my vow to her and the family, a vow that can only be broken by my death." Izuku says.

* * *

(End of flashback.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome Home Izuku**

* * *

"Ok Mr. Midoriya, please sign here and your discharge will be complete." The nurse says as she hands the paperwork to Izuku. Izuku nods and grabs a pen and signs the paper. "Here you go, Miss." Izuku says and hands her back the paper.

"Thank you very much, please take care of yourself." The nurse says. "I will don't worry. Have a good night." Izuku replies and starts to walk away. Once Izuku reaches the outside he's about to pull out his phone to call a cab when he hears his name being called.

"Izuku, over here." Noritoshi says as he and Jack lean on the limo. Izuku looks over at Noritoshi and walks over to them. "Hello Master, Jack Izuku says once he reaches them. Noritoshi pinches the bridge of his noses and sighs. "Izuku you don't have to call me Master, you can call me Dad. You are my daughter's lover after all." Noritoshi says with a smile.

"S-sure, thing d-dad." Izuku says and stutters in embarrassment. Jack snickers a little, "You can take on a whole hoard of villains, but you get stuck on that word." Jack says laughing. "Says the man that got saved by an eight-year-old." Izuku retorts with a smile. "SHUT UP!" Jack yells.

"Calm down you two and let's get back to the manor." Noritoshi says as he steps into the limo. Izuku and Jack step in after him and Jack close the door. "So speaking of Momo, how is she doing?" Izuku asks as the limo pulls away from the hospital. "She's fine, been worried sick about you, but fine." Jack says.

"So,did you tell her I was coming home today?" Izuku asks and looks at Noritoshi.

"No, I followed the instructions you texted me, well except for the not to pick you up part." Noritoshi says. Izuku nods and looks at his right arm and moves it around. "I still can't believe I got my arm back." Izuku says.

"It caught us off guard too, we thought you were going to need a prosthetic." Jack continues to move his arm. "Eri's quirk sure is amazing." Izuku says with a smile and moves his sleeve up to where the scar is. "I guess this is a reminder of how much harder I have to work." Izuku says as he traces the scar.

"You know this might sound wired but I like the old arm better." Izuku says and lays his head back. Jack and Noritoshi laugh at his comment. "Don't let the young mistress hear you say that or she will rip you a new one." Noritoshi says.

"She's still angry with me isn't she?" Izuku asks with a slight sweatdrop. "You think that slap she gave you the other day was to say hello?" Jack asks smugly. "Let me guess your speaking from experience?" Izuku asks. Jack doesn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes." Izuku says.

"You should be ready to pay the young mistress back for making her worry." Noritoshi says. Izuku looks at him confused and a little scared. "W-What do you mean by that?" Izuku asks with a slight stutter. "I mean she can break your wallet, she might have you buy her all sorts of things, or... you know what never-mind." Jack says.

"Or what Jack?" Izuku asks and looks at Jack with a face of confusion and fears. "Come On please tell me." Izuku says practically begging. "Or she will ask you to take her out somewhere, the point is she will drain your wallet dry." Jack says.

'Mom, dad if you can hear me, please save me.' Izuku thinks to himself. Soon the limo pulls up in front of the manor. "Well we are here, Izuku my boy I pray for you." Noritoshi says and gets out of the limo. "W-What?!" Izuku says scared.

Izuku makes his way to his and Momo's room and knocks on the door. "Coming." Momo calls out and opens the door and she is speechless when she sees Izuku standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey, Momo I'm home." Izuku says. Momo's eyes fill with tears and she slaps Izuku. "Y-You i-idiot why did you have to go and do that, I was so worried that I would never see you again." She says as she hits his chest.

Izuku pulls her in for a hug. "No, let me go, I'm angry with you." Momo says. Izuku continues to hold her and soon Momo starts to cry. After about five minutes she calms down. "Zuzu, never do that again, please I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Momo says. Izuku kisses her forehead. "Momo, I can't promise you that, I'll always protect you no matter what, but I'll promise I'll be more rational, before jumping into a battle." Izuku says.

"I guess that's the closest thing you can offer huh, well I'll take it. And now you have to pay me back Zuzu.~" Momo coos. Izuku gulps in fear. "W-What do you mean by that?" Izuku says. Momo smirks and kisses Izuku on the lips. "You'll see.~" she says and pulls him into the room. And locks the door behind them.

"Uhh Momo, where are Eri and Kohaku?" Izuku asks with some sweatdrops. "They are with my Parents." Momo says as she walks over to Izuku swaying her hips. "I know exactly how you're paying me back Zuzu~." Momo says and bites her lower lip. 'We are going to make love all night long.' Momo thinks to herself and licks her lips.

'I see where this is going, she's going to regret this.' Izuku thinks and smiles as Momo gets closer to him. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him and kisses her passionately. "You sure you want to do this?" Izuku asks with a smirk. "Of course, I'm sure I need you inside of me again, I miss it." Momo says.

* * *

(Lemon warning )

* * *

Izuku smiles and starts to kiss Momo's neck, unzips the skirt she has on and let's it fall to the floor. Momo puts an arm around Izuku's neck and lets out a slight moan while Izuku kisses her neck. She moves a hand to the seam of Izuku's shirt and pulls it up as she feels his muscular chest.

Izuku unbuttons Momo's shirt and smiles. "My, my, Red lace, such a naughty girl." Izuku says with a smirk. "W-Well I-I d-do like r-red, and I-I w-wanted to s-surprise y-you, w-whenever you c-came h-home." Momo says with a blush and stutter. Izuku smiles and unhooks her bra and starts to suck on her nipples. "Yes, Zuzu." Momo moans. Izuku moves one hand down to Momo's panties and slides them down while he uses the other to play with one of her tits as he alternates between nipples.

Momo moves a hand down to Izukus pants, unbuttons them and pulls them down with his underwear. Momo licks her lips. "This is our second time doing this and I still can't believe how big you are Zuzu~" Momo says seductively as she strokes Izuku cock with one hand. Izuku smiles and slides two fingers into her pussy. "Your still so tight. I'm going to make sure your sore tomorrow." Izuku says as Momo moans.

"Z-Zuzu, w-we n-need t-to t-take i-it s-slow, w-we h-have a s-sports f-festival c-coming u-up." Momo says in between moans. Izuku looks at her confused, "Really when?"

"T-Two w-weeks." Momo says. Izuku gets a smirk on his face. "Well we will be doing some stamina training at night." Izuku says and kisses her neck. "Wow Zuzu, your really eager." Momo says. "Baby you know it." Izuku says and pins Momo to the bed and starts to eat her out as he fingers her. "OH GOD ZUZU!" Momo yell out in pleasure. Izuku then moves to her clit and starts to lick and suck on it. "YES ZUZU!" Momo yells and cums after a while.

"Zuzu I need you right now."Momo says and looks at Izuku with pleading eyes. "As you wish Momo." Izuku say and slides his cock into her, to begin there night of passion.

* * *

(Lemon over)


	21. Chapter 21

**Sports Festival Starts**

* * *

Izuku, Momo, and Kohaku are currently walking to class 1-A. "Zuzu, you could have healed back a little last night." Momo says as she is walking with a slight limp. Izuku smiles and kisses her check. "Well you weren't complaining last night, you even said please don't stop daddy, fuck my brains out." Izuku says with a smirk and looks over at a blushing Momo.

Once they reach the door and open it everyone looks at Izuku and are shocked no more than Shoto. "GOD DAMN IT YOUR STILL ALIVE?!" Shoto yells and walks over to Izuku and Momo pissed off. "Yeah, I am sorry to disappoint." Izuku says with a smirk. "Damn right I'm disappointed, I could have made Momo my girlfriend." Shoto says and growls. Soon a slap rings out across the room. "I WILL NEVER BE YOURS YOU PIG!" Momo yells.

"YOU INSOLENT WENCH I'LL TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE!" Shoto yells and is about to slap Momo when his arm is grabbed and he is pinned to the wall by Izuku "Listen here you piece of shit don't even think of hurting my lady or I will rip you limb form limb myself." Izuku says and smiles sadistically whit his teeth becoming sharper. "But be lucky I'm in a good mood. So go sit down and shut the fuck up." Izuku says as he kicks Shoto away from him.

Izuku and Momo walk to there desk when they hear the door open to reveal Aizawa walking in bandaged up. "Sup Mummy man." Izuku and Kohaku say in unison. "M-Midoriya how are you here and your arm? I heard that it was ripped off." Aizawa says muffled. "One of my quirks and Eri." Izuku says and walks over to Aizawa. "Speaking of Eri where is she?" Mina asks.

"She will be coming later with my parents and Jack." Momo says with a smile as she sits down and picks up Kohaku. "I can speed up your healing if you want Aizawa-Sensei." Izuku says.

"Wait since when could you do that?" Momo asks. "Just now Koro just told me about it." Izuku says as he focuses spiritual energy into his hand. He then places his hand on Aizawa's head and slowly release it into Aizawa's body. "There you go your recovery time is cut in half." Izuku says with a smile as he walks back to his seat.

"Zuzu, can you please use that on me, I don't want to be walking with a limp all day." Momo says. "Ok, come here." Izuku says and does the same thing he did to Aizawa to Momo. "Now as you all know today is the sports festival, so I want each of you to go out there and do your best." Aizawa says as he removes some of his bandages. "And if any of you do anything to embarrass me I'll expel you on the spot." Aizawa says with a creepy smile. "Now get out of here and go get changed." Aizawa says.

* * *

(Scene change 1-A locker room)

* * *

"MIDORIYA!" Shoto yells and stomps over to Izuku locking eyes with him. Izuku sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. "What do you want peppermint?" Izuku asks and as he leans on a locker.

"I just wanted to let you know that once I win the sports festival Momo will be mine." Shoto says with a smile. Izuku scoffs and looks at Shoto with a smirk. "Bitch didn't you hear my lady when she almost slapped that scar off your face, that she will never be yours." Izuku says. "But I'll be more than happy to set you straight, the only reason your all evil is because your daddy bet you like a dog." Izuku says he gently slaps Shoto's face and walks out the door with Momo.

"Hey Zuzu, I think you went overboard." Momo says. Izuku sighs a little and stops walking as he turns to face Momo. "I know but that prick got on my nerves." Izuku says as he holds Momo's waist and leans in to kiss her. "Now, why don't we go see if we can find your Parents, Eri, and Jack." Izuku says and Momo just nods as she and holds Izuku's hand as they walk away.

* * *

(Time skip)

* * *

"GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND WELCOME TO THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic yells ecstatically. The crowd cheers and the stadium is filled with cheering and air horns going off. "I'M PRSENT MIC AND WITH ME IS ERASERHEAD! WAIT YOU WERE A MUMMY THIS MORNING HOW ARE YOU HEALED?!" Mic asks.

"Oh that's easy Master healed him." Kohaku says as she walks over to Mic and sits down. "You know I still can't get use to the fact that you can talk." Mic says and pets Kohaku's head. "Now everyone please help me in welcoming our participants. First we have Class 1-A from the hero course, yes the very same class that survived a villain attack due to the brave efforts of their teacher and class president." Mic says as class 1-A walks out waving at the fans.

"Next is class 1-B also from the hero course." Mic says. "Why don't we get a hyped up intro?"a random 1-B student asks. "And now for the rest of the first year classes." Mic says. 'Are we chopped liver?' The other classes think at the same time. "Now it's time to introduce the 1 year refiere The 18+ hero Midnight." Mic says and then every male in the audience is cheering and whistling. "Aww thank you all for such a warm welcome, now it's time for the freshman representative Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight yells and smacks her whip on the floor.

Izuku walks up to the stage and waves to the audience. "Thank you all once again for coming to our annual sports festival. I'm not just the freshman representative, I'm also the Class 1-A President. Anyways enough about me and my class, you are all here to watch the future generations of hero's display their quirks, and I will assure you of this that we will all try our best to give you an amazing show!" Izuku says and gets cheers from the audience and the classes.

"HOLD THE FUCKING FROG LEGS!" A student from 1-B yells and walks up to the stage. "So your the 1-A President, I expected more but I guess it explains a lot about your class of idiots." The student says. "Please don't talk about my class that way, even though there are two idiots in it, now what's your name?" Izuku asks.

"I'm Monoma Neito, your superior in every way." Monoma says laughing. "If you were my so called superior you would be in 1-A and I would be in 1-B, but I'm in 1-A so I guess I'm your superior." Izuku says and smiles. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!" Monoma asks angrily.

"I think this should answer your question, Mic Sensei do you have the disc I gave you earlier?" Izuku asks as he makes spirt clones. "YEAH!" Mic says. "Good now would you mind playing it?" Izuku says. "YOU GOT IT LITTLE LISTENER!" Mic says and soon the song starts playing and the clones start to stomp their feet and clap their hands. _'Oh no._' Momo thinks to herself.

* * *

Izuku: "Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday You got mud on your face, you big disgrace Kicking your can all over the place, sing it."

Clones: "We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you"

Izuku: "Buddy, you're a young man, hard man Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday You got blood on your face, you big disgrace Waving your banner all over the place"

Clones: "We will, we will rock you"

Izuku: "Sing it!"

Clones: "We will, we will rock you."

Izuku: "Buddy, you're an old man, poor man Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday You got mud on your face, big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place"

Clones: "We will, we will rock you"

Izuku: "Sing it!"

Clones: "We will, we will rock you."

Izuku: "Everybody!"

Class 1-A except Shoto: "We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"

Izuku: "Alright!"

Izuku starts to stomp his feet and clap his hands to join his class.

Izuku and 1-A expect Shoto: "We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"

* * *

"So does that answer your question?" Izuku asks once the song ends and stares at Monoma.


	22. Chapter 22

**Obstacle course**

* * *

"Now that's how you start off a festival! Now let's see what the first event will be for our contestants!" Midnight says and rises her whip in the air. The screen starts to shuffle in between events and then stops. "It looks like our first event is an Obstacle course!" Midnight says. The audience erupts in excitement. "Now, will all the participants to move to the gate and wait for the signal to begin." Midnight says.

Izuku and all the participants make their way to the gate and wait for the signal to begin. After a minute or two, Midnight moves her whip down, and a crack is heard. In that instance, Todoroki freezes everyone in the tunnel except for his classmates. Izuku is currently on the roof of the tunnel, using his tiger claws to run on the roof. "Well, the ice princess is pissed off," Izuku says as he leaps off the roof and starts to run, soon some robots from the entrance exam pop out from nowhere.

Izuku smiles and starts to glow green and has green lighting surround him. "Flying tiger corkscrew!" Izuku yells as he launches himself into the air and begins to spin, he rips through the robot and comes out the other side just as the robot blows up. "Top that, Snow queen!" Izuku yells to Todoroki as he runs off laughing.

"FUCK YOU MIDORIYA!" Todoroki yells at the top of his lungs. He barely dodges a cannonball that is fired from a cannon that was made by Momo, who currently has a smile on her face.

"Oops, my bad, I didn't see you standing there," Momo Says and runs off.

"DAMN THE BOTH OF YOU TO HELL!" Todoroki yells at the top of his lungs and covers himself in ice and runs off.

Momo is currently laughing when she hears Todoroki yell at the heavens. Soon Mineta jumps towards Momo from out of nowhere. "Finally, I can feel Yaoyorozu's soft breasts, and Midoriya is nowhere to be found!" Mineta yells

Momo's face turns into one of horror as she sees Mineta getting closer to her. She closes her eyes and prepares for the worst. "LEARN YOUR PLACE PERVERT!" Izuku yells at the top of his lungs and kicks Mineta in the face sending him flying into a group of students. "GO DO YOUR PEEPING IN HELL!" Izuku yells and laughs.

"Zuzu!" Momo yells happily and hugs Izuku. "Thank you for saving me, and I'll have to pay you back later tonight." Momo says and kisses Izuku passionately and runs off happily. "Hey, get back here, Momo." Izuku yells and runs after Momo. He soon overtakes Momo but not before spanking her ass hard.

When Izuku reaches the mini canyon, Izuku looks around, trying to decide the best course of action to take for this part of the obstacle course. "Think Izuku think. Wait, I got it!" Izuku yells and crouch's down on all fours and says. "Ancient Tiger Spirit, I summon you!" Soon green spirit energy covers him, and he grows claws he then activates OFA, Izuku takes off running, and he leaps when he reaches the edge and lands on a rock, he continues to leap from rock to rock until he reaches the other end of the canyon.

"Well, that was fun." Izuku says as he gets up and starts to run towards the final obstacle the mine filed. "Well, this seems like fun." Izuku says and starts to think of a way to cross the filed. "Well, I can always just jump it, but were's the fun in that?" Izuku asks himself. "I got it!" Izuku says and jumps up into the air, he then comes crashing down in the middle of the mine filed with OFA and Spirit activated at 100% soon, a massive explosion shakes the obstacle course. "Wooooooooo!" Izuku shouts at the top of his lungs as he zooms past evening and zooms into the stadium, he lands on a wall with his claws as anchor points.

"AND MIDORIYA TAKES FIRST PLACE!" Present Mic yells in excitement. Soon the crowd cheers. Izuku jumps off the wall and takes a bow.

"Nowhere come the rest of the participants," Aizawa says as he rubs his ears from the pain that mic caused. Soon all the students cross the finish line; Izuku sees Momo cross the finish line, and he gets a huge smile on his face, but it quickly turns to one of anger and disgust.

"Why am I so tired, and why does it fell like I'm caring and extra 40 pounds?" Momo asks, panting heavily.

"Man, this is amazing; this is the best ride of my life. I'm in heaven." A voice says from behind Momo says

Momo grows wide-eyed and turns her head to her shoulder, and what she sees terrified her. Mineta on her back with his hairballs on her for grip. "AHHHHH!" Momo screams at the top of her lungs. "Get off me!" She yells.

"No way, Yaoyorozu, I'm in heaven." Mineta says with a smile on his face.

"No, but in about a minute, you're going to be in hell!" Izuku snarls as both OFA and spirit are at 100% his teeth become sharper, his fingernails grow more claw-like, and his eyes start to glow green. "Today is the day you die pervert!" Izuku says and roars at the end as he gets down on all fours and starts to run.

Mineta pales and quickly gets off Momo and starts to run for his life. "Someone help me!" Mineta yells as Izuku coaches him around the stadium.

"Get back here and face me, coward!" Izuku says as he runs after him. Izuku eventually catches him and picks him up. Mineta shivers uncontrollably as he gets picked up and pisses himself. "Did you just piss yourself?" Izuku asks as he sniffs Mineta and gets a nod in response. "Last and final warning, pervert. Go do your peeping in hell!" Izuku says and tosses Mineta out of the arena. Mineta lands in the third year arena announcers box window.

'Oh my, he really got on Midoryia's bad side today.' Nezu thinks to himself, as Mineta falls to the ground.

* * *

(Back in the first year stadium.)

* * *

"Well, that happened. Now lady's and gentlemen, our next event with our top 42 students will be..." Midnight says and stops as the screen flashes and then stops "...A cavalry battle, the students will be given points based on the placing, the 42nd student is worth 5 points, every place has an incredible of 5 points, except for our 1 place student who has 10,000,000 points!" Midnight says.

Soon all eyes are on Izuku. Izuku feels the glares form all the students except Momo on him. Izuku calmly jumps on the stage and faces the students he activates spirit and OFA to 100% and gets down on all fours and looks at Momo who covers her ears. Her parents, Jack and Eri, do the same in the stands. Izuku then lets out his 5 most powerful roar, and most of the student body soils themselves. "Bring it on." Izuku says and smiles sadistically.


End file.
